Knocked up, Bennett
by deenew27
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a sophomore attending Whitmore College with her best friend, Caroline Forbes. When Caroline convinces her to go to a Sorority party off-campus to help ease her stress she doesn't count on meeting Lorenzo St. John a charmingly handsome senior. She doesn't plan on getting pregnant either. I don't own the VD characters just the story. Modern Day no supernaturals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome back

"Bonnie come on, were going to be late!" She hears her best friend Caroline yell. "Yeah I'm on my way down now!" Bonnie yells back as she grabs her bag, yoga mat, and book. She heads downstairs. Caroline is waiting for her with a blueberry muffin and some yogurt. "You're the best, Care." Bonnie says. Caroline nods. "Yeah I know, now come on we have class in like, 20 minutes." The race out the door and hop into Bonnie's 2000 green beetle bug, and there off to school.

"Oh, we made it." Caroline says, just as the pull into a parking space. "Alright let's get going we have 5 minutes." Bonnie says and they grab their stuff and head to class. They take their seats and pull out their notebooks. _History 162, yeah this is how I want to start my morning._ Bonnie shakes her head as Professor Saltzman prepares to start his lecture.

"Don't forget to read chapters 5&6 we will have a test next Thursday." He says, just as the class ends. Bonnie and Caroline gather their stuff and head out. "I'll see you after Psychology. Have fun in Ballroom Dancing, Bonnie." Caroline says over her shoulder as she walks in the other direction. Bonnie walks to the Dance Hall building. _I have 15 minutes, I need to stretch._ After Bonnie changes into her green tank top and black shorts. She spreads out her purple yoga mat.

She stretches her arms above head and spreads her legs out as she bends forward. She hears voices to the left of her, but she doesn't pay attentions to it. She does the warrior pose and looks to her left to see the football boys messing around. She shakes her head and does the cobra pose. She does not hear the boys getting closer to her until. _**Thud!**_ Bonnie is knock to the side by one of the football guys.

"Tyler watch where you throw that, mate." She hears a sexy British accent and she looks up to see him. A gorgeous olive skinned man with jet black hair. _He kind of reminds me of Damon._ But this man's eyes were not blue like her ex's but a brown eyes. He looks down at her with concern as he offers his hand to help her up. Bonnie feel a slight tingle in her hand as he helps her up.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Bonnie nods slightly dazed. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." He smiles. "I'm Lorenzo St. John. That blubbering idiot over there is Tyler Lockwood." He gestures to the guy with the football in his hand. He gives a small wave. "I'm Stefan Salvatore." The one with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes says. Bonnie says nothing. "And this rookie that will be taking over after we leave is Jeremy Gilbert." Stefan says as he claps the smallest of the three on the shoulder. (A/N: My Jeremy is a sophomore like Bonnie and Caroline.) Jeremy laughs and shakes his head.

"And you are, love?" Lorenzo asks. "I'm, oh crap I'm late for class!" She gathers all her stuff and runs to the Dance Hall not even giving them an answer. Once she walks inside she puts her stuff down and gets in her spot. Bonnie was paired up with Matt Donovan a shy guy but a skilled dancer. Once they go over the routine a few times class is over. Bonnie changes back into what she was wearing earlier and heads out only to see Caroline waiting for her.

"Hey Bon, how was class?" She asks as they head out off back to her car. Bonnie shrugs, "It was alright, I got paired up with Matt." Caroline giggles. "Oh, nice did you flirt?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, I didn't I told you what my type of guy is." Caroline nods. "I know Bon, but it's been a year and a half since then. It's time to move on." Bonnie nods. "I know and I also ran into his brother today." They reach the car and get in. "Stefan? Really? Does he remember you?" Bonnie shrugs again, "I don't know."

Once they pull up at their two story apartment they check the mall and head inside. Caroline squeals. "Bonnie we have to go to this party tonight." Bonnie looks at the flyer. "Really, Care? A Sorority party? No thanks, I'll pass." Bonnie turns and starts to walk up the steps. "Bonnie, please?" Caroline says as she wraps her arms around Bonnie's leg. "Care, no." Bonnie get out of her hold and runs to her room and shuts the door. "Please Bon, I'll clean the apartment for a week if you come with me." Nothing. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighs, "Make it a month and we have a deal." Caroline laughs. "Fine, now we have 4 hours to get ready." Bonnie opens her door. "We don't need all that time, Care." Caroline shakes her head. "Bonnie were going to the mall we need to look great tonight if we want to impress some senior guys." She takes Bonnie's hand, grabs her keys and they head to the mall. "Caroline no, I'm not wearing that." Bonnie says when they pass by a dress shop.

"Bonnie that would look great on you. Just get it, please?" Caroline pleads. Bonnie try's on the black backless low V-neck dress. It cut off just above her knee. _This can't be me, I look hot!_ Caroline wears a dress similar to hers but it's pink. They purchase the dresses and head back home. Bonnie takes a shower letting the hot water hit her caramel skin she sighs.

When she steps out and towel dries her black hair then lets it fall in waves to her shoulders. She puts on her black dress and some black stiletto heels. She applies a small amount of make-up to her face and she heads out of the bathroom. She grabs her purse and waits downstairs for Caroline. After about 10 minutes Caroline comes down in her pink dress with white stiletto heels and her blond hair to the side in curls. "Bonnie you look hot." She says as she grabs her purse. Bonnie laughs and shakes her head. "Come on Caroline let's get this over with."

Once they arrive at the Sorority house they head inside and grab a drink. "Do you know anyone here?" Caroline yell asks her over the music. Instead of answering her she looks and see Tyler make his way over. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. Who's your friend?" He asks as he looks at Caroline. "This is my best friend Caroline." They shake hands. "You wouldn't mind if I stole her would you?" Tyler asks. Bonnie shakes her head. Tyler grins and leads Caroline away. Bonnie finishes her drink and shimmies her way through the crowd.

 _Next time I follow them, where could they be?_ Bonnie scans the crowd again as she keeps walking until she bumps into someone. "Well hello, again." She hears that sexy British accent again. "Hey Lorenzo." Bonnie says with a smile. "Please call me Enzo. And I didn't catch your name earlier." He says as he looks her up and down. "Oh, sorry I'm Bonnie Bennett." Enzo takes her hand and kisses it. "A pleasure." He says. Bonnie finally looks at what he's wearing. He's dressed in all black with a leather jacket.

"Bonnie." She tenses and turns around. "Damon, what are you doing here?" He smirks at her. "I came to get my girl back." Damon says as he grabs hold of her wrist. "Let go of me!" She tries to break free. "Sorry Bonbon can't do that now let's go." He turns about to drag Bonnie with him. He feels a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't want to go with you, mate." Damon shrugs him off. "Well she's my girlfriend so fuck off!" Bonnie finally frees herself from his hold. Enzo steps in front of her.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I haven't been for over a year now." Bonnie says. "You heard her now leave." Enzo says. "What? Are you her new boyfriend?" Damon ask shooting daggers at Bonnie. "No, just a friend." "Damon!" They whip around and see Stefan walking towards him. "Perfect timing little brother now we can take him down together." Stefan shakes his head. "Leave bonnie alone Damon you lost your chance with her when you decided to date Elena behind her back." Stefan turns to Bonnie and Enzo. "I'll take care of this." Enzo nods as he gently grabs Bonnie's hand. _There's that tingling feeling again._ "You do that, Salvatore." He leads Bonnie to the bar and gets them something to drink.

"Are you alright, Bonnie Bennett?" He asks as he hands her a drink. She nods and takes a sip. "Thank you. And not just for the drink." Enzo smirks. _God he's so sexy._ "Don't worry about it, love." They have a couple more drinks and Enzo holds out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" She hesitates before she takes his hand. "Why the hell not?" They head to the dance floor. It was then Bonnie and Enzo both knew something was going to happen tonight.

Let me know what you guys think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Morning After

Bonnie woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She notices a few things; 1: she left the blinds in her room open so the sun wasn't helping her headache. 2: she was naked and finally there was a naked muscular man's arm wrapped around her waist. _Who is this? Please don't let it be Damon._ She looked to her right and saw Enzo. She breathed out a sigh of relief and then she froze. He shifted and pulled her closer to him. _It's a good thing I don't have class today._ Since he was still asleep Bonnie saw how happy he looked as he slept. _He looks so cute and peaceful._

Enzo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled. "Hello, love." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her. Bonnie moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned into the kiss and then deepened it. She could feel his excretion on her thigh as they continued their make-out session. He was about to stick his dick in her and she pulled away from his hold. Enzo looked at her confused. "As much as I would love to continue, I don't really remember what happened last night."

Enzo smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her against his body again. "Well, love it was like this."

 _ **Last Night…**_

 _Enzo lead Bonnie to the dance floor she noticed Caroline and Tyler practically having sex while they danced. Bonnie shakes her head and looks up into Enzo's brown eyes. "What?" He asks, over the music. "It seems that my best friend seems to like Tyler a little too much." Enzo turns his head to the right smirks and shakes his head. "Lockwood always had a thing for blonds." He returns his gaze back to her. "And you?" Bonnie asks. "I prefer dark skinned beauties with stunning green eyes." He looks down at her and smiles. Bonnie blushes as they sway to the music. The song changed and Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé blasted through the speakers._

 _Enzo pulled Bonnie closer to him as more people started to dance. "You still seem a bit tense, love." He says as he spins her out and back in. "It's not you, it's Damon." Bonnie says while not meeting his gaze. "Ah, the ex-boyfriend that can't comprehend that you don't want him anymore. Am I right?" Bonnie nods. "His needs always came before mine. I was not his first choice like I thought I always was." Enzo remains quite and lets her continue. "Elena was who he wanted, but she moved away after high school and I was single so it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. We were a great pair and I was happy until I find out that after a year and a half of being together he was sleeping Elena behind my back and I never noticed." Bonnie doesn't notice the tears, but Enzo does. He wipes them away._

" _If I were your man you would be my first priority, I would do anything just to see you smile. I would stay faithful to you because I know exactly how you feel." Bonnie looks at him flabbergasted. "My ex-girlfriends name was Maggie, she was everything to me. I loved her unconditionally and then three years ago I found her in her home with her boss. It tore me apart I had always put her first, but I was not the type of guy she was looking for." He face showed no emotion. Bonnie put a hand on his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. "Do you still talk to her at least?" Enzo nods. "Yes, I go and put flowers on her grave every year and we have a little chat."_

 _Bonnie looks down regretfully. "I'm so sorry." Enzo lifts her chin so she looks at him. "It's not your fault, love you didn't know." She nods. "Let's not let what happened in the past affect us tonight." Bonnie smiles. They dance to a few more songs and head back to the bar and get one last drink before parting ways._

 _Enzo leads Bonnie out of the Sorority house and towards her car. Bonnie shivers and Enzo shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She thanks him before putting her arms through the sleeves. They stand their waiting for Tyler and Caroline to come out. After about 45 minutes of complete silence Tyler and Caroline emerge from the Sorority house hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Bon." Caroline said as she lean her head on Tyler's shoulder. "Hey, Care are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nods and kisses Tyler on the cheek before getting in the car. Bonnie hands Enzo his jacket back._

" _Thank you, for well, everything." Enzo smiles. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. Caroline comes out of the car. "Hey Bonnie on second thought I'm going to stay with Tyler tonight." Bonnie shakes her head but says nothing. "Wait, just a minute Tyler you came here with me, how the bloody hell do you think your home?" Enzo asked. "Well I was hoping you would loan me your car keys-" Enzo's laugh cut him off. "And when exactly were you going to ask me for them?" Tyler shrugged. "I got an idea!" Caroline says. Bonnie shakes her head. "How about Enzo goes back with you. And I go with Tyler. Besides Bon I can see it in your eyes you're totally crushing on him." Bonnie looks away glad that the night hides her blush. Enzo sighs, and tosses Tyler his keys. "Alright then, Lockwood don't destroy my car."_

 _Tyler nods he runs to go and get Enzo's car. Caroline pulls Bonnie aside. "Care why, did you do that?" Caroline sighs, "Bonnie you can't deny that you like him." Bonnie shakes her head. "I never said I was but-" Caroline shakes her head. "No buts Bonnie, you need to get laid." Bonnie laughs. Soon Tyler pulls up in Enzo's 1975 navy blue Camaro z80. "See you two tomorrow!" Caroline hops in and they drive away. Bonnie shakes her head again gets in her car. Enzo gets in the passenger's side and she drives back home._

 _Once they arrive Enzo gets out and dashes to her side to open her door. Bonnie smiles and gets out. She locks her car and heads toward the house. Enzo is close by with a hand on her lower back she fishes her keys out of her purse and opens the door. She leaves it open so he can come in and closes the door behind him. Bonne puts her purse down and she turns towards him. Enzo takes a stride before he gathers her up in his arms and takes her upstairs. She points in the direction of her room and he closes her door with his foot. He sets her on her feet and turns her around._

 _He slowly unzips her black dress and kisses her shoulder. Bonnie sighs. Once her dress drops to the floor she is left in her lace black thong. He carries her over to her bed and places her down gently looking at her with lust and love? He undresses himself leaving his black boxers on with showed off an impressive bulge. Once he was close enough she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He landed on top of her. He deepened their kiss while his hands roamed her body._

 _Bonnie let out a moan as he caressed her breasts. She whined when he moved his lips to her neck sucking and biting then moving down to suck on her breasts. Bonnie held his head there not wanting him to move. He laughed and she released him so that he could breathe. Enzo's lips latched back onto Bonnie's and he laid her back and they continue there make-out session. They both pull away breathless. Enzo smiles and caresses Bonnie's inner thigh. He slides off the bed pulling her to the edge. He tugs her black thong down her legs. Bonnie gasps as he sticks a finger in moving it in and out before adding another. "Enzo." She purrs. He smirks and adds his tongue. She is so close. "Enzo, I'm gonna come." He flicks his tongue and she comes. Once she comes down from her high. She pulls Enzo back on the bed and straddles him. Enzo's hands go to her hips rubbing her against him teasing her. He flips them over and pulls off his boxers. She reaches her hands out to stroke him, but he shakes his head. "Tonight is about you, love." He climbs back on the bed his cock position to enter her. He slowly pushes into her wet core giving her some time to adjust to his size._

" _Bonnie." Enzo groans as he slowly pounds into her. "Enzo, oh yes!" Bonnie moans as she pull his head down so she could kiss him. He fondles her breasts as he kisses her harder. "HARDER," He does as she commands and pounds into her harder. "Enzo I'm so close." He lifts her legs over his shoulders he quicken his pace. "Enzo come inside me!" He does releasing his seed inside her. Bonnie feels the empty hole inside her fill up. He pulls out of her and lays down beside her. He kisses her deeply and pulls away._

 _Bonnie rests her head on his shoulder. Soon they drift off to sleep in total bliss._

 _ **Present Day…**_

"And that's what happened, love." Enzo says as he kisses her neck he stops when she doesn't melt against him. "Do you regret it?" he asks. Bonnie shakes her head and kisses him. "No I don't, Caroline is right I do like you." Enzo smirks and kisses her passionately. "Well that's good, because I like you too." She smiles and flips them over. Enzo's hands automatically go to her hips. She rubs herself against him and he groans. "How about we have round two in the shower, before they come back?" Enzo says wiggling his eyebrows. Bonnie stands head to the bathroom giving Enzo a perfect view of her ass. "Are you coming?" She asks. He gets off her bed and follows her in.

They have a second go around before they soon have to part ways, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Getting to know You

After Bonnie and Enzo's little adventure in the shower they get dressed and head downstairs. "So, when do you think your friend will be coming back?" Enzo asks while Bonnie makes coffee. "Well Caroline does have class in a few hours, so I'd say 11:45 at the most." She says as she hands him a mug. "Well then I guess that gives us time." Enzo says with a cheeky smirk. "Yeah I can study for my history test." Bonnie says.

Enzo sets the mug down walks over to her. He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the back of her head. "Not what I meant, love." He murmured. Bonnie turns around in his hold and kisses him on the cheek. "Or you could tell me more about yourself. All I know is that you're a senior on the football team." Enzo chuckles and looks down at her. "Is that all?" "Well for the most part yeah, other you're such a charmer." He smirks and kisses her deeply. She moans and pulls away.

"Seriously, well play 20 questions, please?" Enzo signs then nods. They go to the living room and sit on the purple loveseat. "Alright, love ask away." Enzo's says his hand on her thigh. "Favorite food?" She asks.

"Lasagna, yours?"

"Cajun pasta. Favorite animal?"

"Dogs. Yours?"

"Wolfs. Favorite sport besides football."

He chuckles. "Soccer. Yours?"

"Baseball. What?"

Enzo shakes his head. "I knew it. What do you look for in a Man?"

"Well, he's got to be tall, dark, and handsome with an accent."

He smirks. "It's not an accent, love." Bonnie blushes and looks down.

"Well what are you looking for in Women?" She asks.

"Well she's gotta have beautiful dark skin with stunning green eyes." He says as he inches closer to her.

"Hmm, that's nice. Do you see anyone in particular that you like?" Bonnie asks. Enzo scoots closer to her. "Yes, she is a goddess that stands out among the rest. When she walks into the room, everyone stops and stares at how beautiful she is." Bonnie leans forward. "And if you were given the opportunity what would you ask her?" "I'd ask her if she would like to go on a date with me this evening." He says as he pulls her closer to him.

"And what do you think she will say?" Bonnie asks as their noses brush up against each other. "I think she would say yes." Their lips are literally a breath away. "Enzo you're a sap." They jump back and see Caroline and Tyler standing near the door. Caroline giggles. "You could learn a thing or two from me, mate considering how long your last relationship ended in the past." Enzo says with a smirk as he got up.

Tyler shakes his head. "So Bon are you going to say yes?" Caroline asks as she sits on the loveseat. Bonnie looks at her confused. "Enzo just asked you out on a date…" Caroline says. Enzo stops in his tracks and turns around to look at her. Bonnie smiles and stands taking Enzo's hand in hers leading him out of the house. "No Tyler, give them some privacy." They hear Caroline say to Tyler before she shuts the door.

"So." Enzo says as he rubs his thumb against her hand. "I would love to go out with you." Bonnie says with a shy smile. Enzo raises her hand to his lips and kisses it. "Well then I will see you tonight, I'll come by and pick you up say 7?" Bonnie nods. "I would love that, so what's the dress code?" Enzo smiles. "How about semi-casual?" She smiles. "I can't wait." Enzo smirks and wraps his arms around her waist then kisses her. He groans be for letting her go. Leaving Bonnie wanting more.

"Tyler let's go!" He yells back towards the door. Soon Tyler comes out kisses Caroline in the cheek before getting in Enzo's car. Both girls wave before heading inside. "Okay, spill Bonnie." Caroline says as they go back inside and heads up the stairs. "Nothing happened, Care." Bonnie says. "You can't lie to me Bonnie, we've known each other forever. Besides you wouldn't have been sitting so close to him if you two didn't have sex last night." Caroline says as she steps into her shower. "Alright fine! We did have sex last night and this morning." Bonnie says no longer able to hold it in.

Caroline squeals. "So it was good? He must have some amazing skills." _Oh, Care you have no idea._ Bonnie thought as she remembers how amazing Enzo made her feel. "So you two have a date tonight?" Bonnie snaps outta her daydream. "Um, yeah." Caroline emerges from the shower with a pink towel wrapped around her. "So where are you going?" She asks as she blow-dries her blond hair. Bonnie shrugs. Once Caroline is done she turns to look at her. "I'm helping you get ready when I get out of class this afternoon."

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest. "No but's Bonnie you need to look amazing for your official date tonight." Caroline says as she finishes getting ready then leaves. Bonnie shakes her head. Her phone vibrates.

 **Bonnie.** _Enzo_

 _Hello, love. I'll be by to pick you up after I get out of practice._

 **That's fine, but don't you want to change before you come over?**

 _Well, of course I'll see you later then._

 **Bye.**

Bonnie gets a snack before sitting in the living room with her history book and notes. She studies for three and a half hours and it's not long before Caroline comes through the door. With her stuff and two dresses. One is a strapless black 'n' white dress with a red belt. The other is also strapless with black heart shaped top and mint lace skirt. "I found two that I think would look great on you." Bonnie shakes her head but tries them on the first one is nice but, she likes the second one better. "Oh, Bon he is going to die when he see you in that!" Bonnie looks back in the mirror in her room to see how the material hugged her curves in all the right places. _I look amazing._

Bonnie curls her hair, applies a small amount of make-up to her face puts on her black heels and grabs her purse before heading downstairs. Caroline is close behind her. Bonnie sits in the chair closest to the door then glances at the clock on the stove. _6:50 he'll be her soon._ Ten minutes later theirs a knock at the door, Bonnie gets up to open it.

Enzo stands at the door dressed in white button down shirt with his leather jacket with kaki's and black loafers. He hand a bouquet of yellow carnations. "I thought that roses were a bit clique for a first date." He says as he hands her the flowers. Bonnie takes them and kisses his cheek. They see a flash and they both look at Caroline who was holding a camera. "It was a Kodiak moment." Bonnie shakes her head and hands her the flowers before leaving with Enzo.

"Shall we?" Enzo extends his elbow to her. Bonnie loops her arm through his and they head to his car. He opens the door and she gets in then shuts it. Enzo is barely in the car before Bonnie asks. "So where are you taking me?" Enzo shakes his head as he gets on the highway. "I can't tell you yet, love." Bonnie pouts. Enzo takes her hand in his with one hand on the steering wheel. "I promise you'll love it." The rest of the drive is quite then Enzo pulls off the highway and to.

"Luigi's? I haven't eaten here before." Bonnie says once Enzo pulls in a parking space. Enzo smirks and kisses her hand, "Well then prepare yourself, love." They head inside and the Hostess greets them. "I have a reservation under St. John." Enzo says. The Hostess nods. "Right this way." She leads them to a secluded area with a candle lit table towards the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Date night

Once they reach their table Enzo pulls out her chair. "Thank you." Bonnie says as she takes her seat. The hostess puts the menus on the table. "The waiter will be by in a few to get your drinks." She says then leaves. Enzo looks at her with a smile. "Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" Bonnie smiles. "Thank you, and you look great as well." Their waiter comes up. "Would you like to start your evening off with a bottle of wine?"

Enzo looks at Bonnie. She shakes her head, "No thank you. I would like a raspberry tea." The waiter nods. "And you sir?" "I'll take a bottle of wine." Enzo says. The waiter puts the glass and the bottle of red wine down. "I'll be right back with your tea." The waiter says. Bonnie looks at her menu. "Are you sure you don't want any wine, love?" Enzo asks as he pours himself a glass. "You do know that I have class in the morning right? I can't take my history test hungover." Bonnie says not looking up from her menu.

"Ah, right." Enzo says. Soon the waiter comes back with her drink. "Here you are, have you decided what you would like to order?" Bonnie nods. "I'll have the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." The waiter jots it down. "And you?" Enzo looks up. "I'll have the Baked Lasagna." The waiter smiles "I'll get those right out." He walks away. "So what do you do outside of classes and practice?" Bonnie asks before she took a sip of her drink. "Well I play the guitar." Enzo says.

"No job? How do you pay for school then? If you don't mind me asking." She says. "Not at all, love. I come from a rather wealthy lifestyle. Since I lost my parents at a young age. They wanted me to be financially well off." Enzo says. "Oh, I'm sorry." _He's better well off then Damon ever was, god I'm such an idiot for prying._ Bonnie says looking down. "It's all right, love. Now tell me, what you do outside of classes and dance rehearsals?" Bonnie looks at him shocked. "How did you know?" Enzo shrugged, "Well to be fair you were dressed like one and you headed towards the dance hall the other day." Bonnie blushes. "Oh, well I like to read, and I like to sing."

The waiter brings their food. "Here you are, do you need anything else?" Enzo does not look at him when he speaks. "No, that will be all." Their waiter leaves. "Would you sing for me sometime?" Enzo asked his brown eyes stare into her green ones with adoration. Bonnie smiles shyly. "Only if I hear you play." Enzo chuckles, "It's a deal." They dig into their meals and Bonnie moans. "This is really good." Enzo smiles. "Well it looks good, mind it I have a bite?" Bonnie gets a forkful of Chicken Fettuccine and lifts it to his mouth. He eats it and closes his eyes.

"Mm, that it is good. Would you like to try some of mine?" Bonnie nods, Enzo gets a forkful of his Baked Lasagna and lifts it to her mouth. She eats it letting it melt in her mouth her eyes roll in the back of her head. "That's good too." She says with a shy smile. Soon they clear their plate and their waiter comes back to gather their plates. "Can I get you some dessert?" Bonnie looks at the menu again. Enzo speaks up. "Can we get the Bunet? And.." Enzo talks to the waiter silently. He nods and walks away. "How you ever had Bunet?" Enzo asks. Bonnie shakes her head. "Well I promise you that you'll love it."

The waiter comes back with a plate of Bunet he sets it down with the check. "Enjoy." They both grab a fork and dig in. "Mm." Bonnie moans. "Like it, love?" Enzo asks as he eat some. "Like it? I love it." Enzo chuckles at her remark. When they finish Enzo pays the check and they leave.

The drive back is quite, Enzo's right hand rest on her knee rubbing small circles on it. Once they arrive back at Bonnie's house. He gets out and opens her door. When she out of the car Enzo's hand goes to her lower back. She gets her keys out of her purse and opens the door. "Would you like to come in? Caroline's out with Tyler." Enzo nods. Once inside his hands wrapped around her waist from behind he kisses her neck. Bonnie leans her head to the side giving him more access as she moans. "Enzo."

He closes the door behind him before gathering her up in his arms and running her upstairs to her room. He sets her down and kisses her with so much passion Bonnie has to wrap her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. Enzo's hands find the zipper of her dress and he slowly unzips it leaving goosebumps on Bonnie's skin. She starts to unbutton his shirt while he unclasps her bra it falls to the floor.

Once she finishes that she pushes both is shirt and jacket off of his shoulders. He shrugs them off without breaking the kiss letting them drop to the floor. She then tugs at his belt to loosen his pants before she unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor. He walks her back until her legs hit the bed before climbing on top of her. He breaks away from the kiss to look at her. "You are a vision, Bonnie Bennett." He says before he latches onto her neck. Bonnie grinds herself against his exertion he groans.

"Enzo." Bonnie purrs. "What is it you desire, love?" He asks against her neck fondling her breasts. "Enzo, please fuck me!" He smirks. "As you wish." He gets off the bed pulling her to edge again. He takes off her lace panties with his teeth. _A man of many talents._ Bonnie's thoughts are interrupted by Enzo inserting two fingers inside her moving them in and out. "Oh, Enzo more!" Enzo looks at her with lust in his eyes. "What more do you want, love?" He asks his voice husky. "Your tongue." He does as she asks flicking his tongue against her cunt. "You taste so good, love I can't get enough of you."

Bonnie moans as she runs her fingers through his hair tightening her hold on his hair she was close. With one final flick of his tongue she came and he lapped up her juices. He stood up and pulled off his boxers. When Bonnie came down from her high she sat up and looked at him. _His so big._ "Like what you see?" Enzo asks. She nods and she wraps her hands around his cock stoking him. He groans. She takes him in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth. He stops her and pulls her to her feet attacking her mouth with is. She could taste herself on him.

"Enzo please I can't wait any longer." Bonnie breathe on his neck while he nips her neck. "Alright, love lie back." She does so and he positions himself at her entrance. He enters her with a powerful thrust pumping into her heat. "Enzo yes!" He smirk and shifts his hips a bit to hit her g-spot. He bends forward and sucks on her breast. Bonnie moans. "Enzo faster." He releases her breasts and lifts her legs over his shoulders pounding into her as her quickens her pace. She close again and he knows it. Enzo adds a finger to her and she comes. "Oh!" He continues pumping into her close to releasing.

He empties his load into her before collapsing on top of her. "That was… amazing." Bonnie says after about five minutes of silence. Enzo nods and kisses her shoulder. She turns in his arm and kisses him he groans when she rubs against him. He pulls away after a few minutes. "I should be going." He gets up off the bed and starts to put his clothes back on. Bonnie signs but gets up and grabs her robe. They walk out of her room and down the stairs. She walks him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, love." Enzo pulls her in for one last kiss before leaving.

It's not long after her leaves that Bonnie found herself running to the nearest bathroom. _It must've been something I ate._ Boy was she wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I'm what?

"Bonnie are you alright?" Caroline asks from the other side of the bathroom. "No Caroline, I'm not." Bonnie says as she flushes the toilet. Caroline comes in. "Do you want me to tell you professors and Enzo that you're not feeling well?" Bonnie nods her head. "I'll tell Enzo myself." Caroline nods. "You just focus on getting better, I'll pick up some ginger ale on the way back." Bonnie nods as she goes to lie down on her bed. She moans. _This cannot be happening._ She turns on her side and goes to sleep.

 _ **Ring!**_ Her phone goes off several hours later.

 **Bonnie.** _Enzo._

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Hi, where are you?_

 **I'm not feeling well so I'm at home.**

 _I'm sorry to hear that, love._

 **I wish I could be their today I would have liked to see you.**

 _As would I, love I will see you when you get better._

 **Bye, Enzo.**

 _Bye, love hope you feel better._

Bonnie signs and places her phone on her nightstand. When she wakes later and rushes to the bathroom. Caroline comes home and see her in the bathroom. "Still not feeling well Bon?" Bonnie shakes her head and she get up. Bonnie plops on her bed and looks at Caroline. "What?" Caroline says nothing as she leaves and comes back with a giant brown teddy bear. "Enzo got this for you he wanted to make you feel better." Caroline says as she hands Bonnie the bear. She smiles.

"I'm going to make you some of my famous 'get well soup' until its done drink this." Caroline hands her a can of ginger ale before leaving. Bonnie shakes her head and 45 minutes later Caroline comes in with a bowl of soup. "Thanks, Care." She hugs her best friend. "So what did I miss?" Bonnie asks as she sips some soup. Caroline shrugs, "Not much other than Enzo wanting to come over and Tyler telling him that he could get sick too." Bonnie looks blankly at her a small smile forms. "He did? Well I wouldn't want him to get sick either." Caroline nods and stands up after Bonnie finishes her soup. "You're taking the rest of this week off, if you're not better by Friday I'm taking you to the doctor."

Bonnie nods before getting under the covers and goes to sleep.

When she wakes the next morning she's off rushing to the bathroom. _Ugh why me?_ She gets up and brushes her teeth then takes a shower. She put on some more night clothes and heads downstairs. She see a note on the counter.

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _I'm on my way to class, I'm picking up some more ginger ale for you. Enzo said he was going to stop by after he gets out of class today. If your still feeling sick when I get home were going to get you checked out. Please just take it easy, I'll be back soon._

 _Love you, Caroline._

Bonnie smiles and goes downstairs to get a ginger ale. She studies some more for her history test, then watches some TV. Her phone goes off.

 **Hey Enzo.**

 _Hello, love are you feeling better?_

 **No not really, in fact I think I'm getting worse are you sure you still want to come over?**

 _Of course I do, why would I not?_

 **Well, because I don't want to get you sick and I know you have a game tomorrow...**

 _Regardless, love I'm coming over. I'll see you in 20 minutes._ He hangs up.

Bonnie signs and grabs a book from the shelf to read. After about 15 minutes she goes to the kitchen and makes gets some soup and puts it into the microwave. The doorbell rings not five minutes later. Bonnie goes to open the door. "Hi, Enzo." He smiles and hands her a small vase filled with yellow carnations. "Thank you." Bonnie says as he comes inside and closes the door. "Your welcome, love." He walks behind her and hugs her. They stay like that for awhile and then. _**Ding!**_

Bonnie releases him and gets her soup out of the microwave. "I'm sorry do you want anything?" She asks. Enzo shakes his head. "No, thank you, love I ate before I got here. So what have you been doing all day?" "Well, I slept most of the day, studied for my history test then just watched some TV. What have you been doing all day?" She asks while she eats her soup. "Well I had just had my Advanced Calculus today what a bore that was." Bonnie giggles. "What?" He asks. She shakes her head and finishes her soup. "What?" He asks again. "Nothing, I just thought it was funny that you don't enjoy Calculus."

She grabs another ginger ale and heads upstairs Enzo follows. "Oh, and thanks for the teddy bear." He sits on the foot of her bed. He smiles, "My pleasure. So do you think you'll be well enough to come and cheer me on tomorrow?" Bonnie shrugs. "I want to be there I'm just not sure." He nods. _Oh, no here it comes again._ She runs to the bathroom barely making it in time. "Bonnie." Enzo walks in and holds her hair back. When she finishes she brushes her teeth. Bonnie smiles at Enzo. "Thank you." He smiles.

Bonnie lies on her bed, Enzo pulls the covers over her and is about to leave. Bonnie grabs his hand. "Stay, at least until Caroline comes back." He smiles adoringly at her then gets up on her bed and pulls her to him. Bonnie wakes up a few hours later and sees that Enzo is gone but Caroline is there. "Hey Bon, Enzo told me what happened earlier." Bonnie nods and gets out of bed. "Bonnie I need you to take this." She pulls a pregnancy test out from behind her. "Caroline I'm not pregnant." Caroline says nothing but hands her the test and walks out of the room.

Bonnie shakes her head. _I'm not I can't be I'm on birth control. It doesn't make sense._

Bonnie stops her inner struggle and heads into the bathroom to take the test. Four minutes later she looks at it and it says. "Caroline I'm not pregnant!" Bonnie says as she races out of her bathroom and into Caroline's room. But she's not in there. Bonnie heads downstairs. "I still think we should go to the doctors just to be sure." Bonnie shakes her head again. _Cautious Caroline._ "Fine let me change." When Bonnie comes back down five minutes later they take her car and head to the hospital.

"Bonnie Bennett." The nurse says. Bonnie and Caroline stand. "Right this way." She leads them to another room. "The doctor will be in shortly." Then she leaves. They sit in silence. The door opens not long after "Hi I'm Dr. Jo Saltzman." Bonnie stands. "Bonnie Bennett. This is my best friend Caroline Forbes." "So what can I do for you today?" "My friend took a pregnancy test earlier and we just want to know if she is or not." Caroline rushes out. Dr. Saltzman nods. "I see so have you been sexually active in the past few days?" Bonnie nods. "Do you have multiple partners or just one?" "Just one." Dr. Saltzman nods again. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" "Four months ago." Bonnie says. "Are you on birth control?" Bonnie nods. "Alright so were going to need a sample of your blood and for you to pee in this cup." Bonnie does as the doctor tells her.

"How long before she knows?" Caroline asks. Dr. Saltzman smiles. "Just a few minutes. I'll be right back." She leaves. Caroline starts pacing. "Care please stop your giving me a headache." She does and sits back down. The doctor comes in with the results. "Congratulations your pregnant!" The doctor says. Bonnie blinks and everything thing goes dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Truth

"Bonnie, BONNIE!" She jolts awake by the sound of her best friend's voice. Caroline signed. "Don't scare me like that ever again." Bonnie looks around to see that she's still at the hospital. "So I'm pregnant?" Dr. Saltzman nods. "Yes, your eight weeks along." Bonnie's eyes wide. _Two months? Oh, this is too much._ "Does the father know?" Bonnie mentally kicks herself. _I forgot about Enzo, what is he going to think about all of this?_ Caroline shake her head. "He'll be notified soon. Right Bonnie?" To freaked out to say anything Bonnie just nods. "Oh will she be more emotional than normal?" Caroline asks. Dr. Saltzman nods. "Yes her hormones will be going crazy. She may say some things that she doesn't really mean." Caroline nods.

"Alright then well, here's a list of vitamins that you will need make sure you take them." Bonnie nods to the doctor and smiles. "Thank you." Dr. Saltzman smiles. "Your welcome, and remember that a baby is a blessing." Both girls nod before leaving. They head to the pharmacy to get all of the vitamins that she needs. "Wait, I need some French fries with mint ice cream." Bonnie says. Caroline laughs. "Alright let's make a food run." They go to the dinner and eat before heading home.

"Bonnie.." Caroline says as she closes the door. "Care, I really just want to go to sleep right now." Caroline signs. "Alright, Bon get some sleep." Bonnie hugs Caroline then heads upstairs. She changes into some sleepwear she feels her stomach. "I don't know if I'll be a great mom, but I'm going to try my best." She smiles and then goes to sleep.

When she wakes the next morning she hears voices coming from downstairs. "Sorry that I got you up so early Enzo." She hears Caroline say. "It's not a problem at all. Now, would you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on?" Caroline signs. "Is something wrong with Bonnie?" He asks sounding concerned. "Enzo your going to have to ask her." Caroline says. Bonnie takes that as her cue to go back to her room.

"Bonnie." She stops in her tracks and looks at him. "Are you alright, love?" Bonnie doesn't say anything. She starts to cry. _Fucking hormones!_ Enzo walks over and picks her up and takes her to her room. He sits down on her bed with her in his arms. "Bonnie, what is happening?" He asks rocking them back and forth. "Enzo, I'm pregnant." She whispers into his neck. Enzo freezes. "I know that we've only been together a short time and if this isn't what you-" Enzo cuts her off with a passionate kiss.

Bonnie is in shock trying to figure out whether this is a goodbye kiss or not. When he pulls away to look at her he raises a hand to her cheek and smiles. "Bonnie, thank you." He says. Bonnie looks at him confused. "I've always wanted a child, and if you'll have me I will be there for the both of you." He kisses her temple. She hugs him he returns the embrace. She pulls back and kisses him hard while unbuttoning his shirt. He takes off her shirt and kisses her neck.

Bonnie moans finally taking off his shirt feeling his muscles. She begins to tug at his pants. He stops her. "Love, are you sure?" Enzo asks. Instead of answering him she stands and pushes him on his back. She climbs on top of him. His hands immediately go to her hips holding her in place. Bonnie grinds against him. Enzo flips them over and pulls her shorts and lace panties down. He goes to insert a finger inside of her but she stops him. "No foreplay, please." Enzo smirks and takes off the remainder of his clothes before getting back in bed.

Bonnie straddles his waist she takes his cock and strokes him a bit before putting him inside her. Enzo slowly thrust up into her. Bonnie moans Enzo grabs the back of her neck to bring her into a passionate kiss. Bonnie takes his hands and puts them on her breasts. He squeezes them and tugs on her nipple before he breaks the kiss. He flips them over then latches into her neck as he thrusts harder into her. "Enzo I'm so close." Enzo lowers his lips to her breast sucking on them before he quickens his pace pounding into her.

"Enzo yes!" Bonnie climaxs. Enzo releases her breasts and comes inside her. He pulls out of her and takes her in his arms. He pulls the covers over them. "Let's take a nap, love." Bonnie kisses his neck before sleep overcomes her. When she wakes a few hours later she looks to see Enzo with a smile on his face as he sleeps. Bonnie snuggles up against him taking in his scent. _Aftershave and citrus, interesting combination._ Enzo wakes not long after.

"I know your awake, love." He says. Bonnie looks up at him and giggles. "How did you know?" She asks. He kisses her shoulder. "Because even though I've known you a short time I know when your awake and when your not." Bonnie lays her head back on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" Enzo looks down at her with a wicked smile. "Enzo, no. Can't we go out today?" He signs. "Alright, love. You go and take a shower, I'm going back home to get a change of clothes." She looks at him skeptical. "If you'll allow it, I want to spend the night with you." Bonnie's heart melted.

"Yes." Enzo smiles before getting up and putting his clothes back on. Bonnie gets up and grabs her silk black robe. She walks Enzo to the door, just as he's about to leave he turns back around and kisses her soundly. "I'll be back soon." He says. Bonnie nods before closing the door. She heads back upstairs to take a shower knowing that she'll see Lorenzo St. John again later on. _I think I'm starting to fall for him._

Bonnie shakes her head and steps in letting the hot water distract her from her thoughts. She has it bad.

 _ **Hey guys let me know what you think with a R &R! I'll update one more chapter next week, but until then stay tuned...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 My Light

 _Enzo's POV_

 _I can't believe this. One minute Caroline calls me and says that I need to come over right away, and the next Bonnie's telling me that's she's pregnant. I not going to lie and say that I wasn't shocked that I am going to be a father, because in truth in that moment I thought she was joking. I mean yes we've been together for two months and from the mind-blowing sex we have why wouldn't she be? I really wanted to question her. Ask her if it's really mine and not one-night stand._

 _Bonnie is the lightest thing that came into my life, since Maggie. I feel different, good different. She makes me feel like my life has purpose again. I would do anything just to make her happy. Because she deserves it. After all the things she's given up just so those around her can be happy. (A/n: My Bonnie is for the most part the same as in TVD. Anyway continuing.) She is a remarkable woman that should be treated like royalty._

 _If this child is indeed mine I will do my best to be the best father I can be. Not having a father figure growing up is rough on a young lad. My parent's died in a terrible car accident. They were killed by a gas truck that was swerving out of control then it exploded taking my mother and father with it knocking both vehicles off a bridge. I was five years old, not all the money that I had just inherited could put a smile on my face._

 _I personally love children they have so much light and love in their life that for the most part they show no fear. I had wanted to have a family with Maggie, but her career was far more important to her. I should have left her sooner, but you can't let go of your first love. Maggie's death took a toll on me I was dark isolated myself from everyone and everything.I eventually got over it and continued on with my life._

 _Then I met Bonnie a confident, outgoing dancer. I thought that glorious Tuesday she was just trying to get my attention with her attire, but only to find that she wasn't really paying attention to any of us. She was lucky that I tackled her to the ground before Tyler could knock her out with the football. I was even more stunning up close her enchanting green eyes could make any guy swoon over her. I knew I had to get to know her better. I was glad that I bumped into her at that party._

 _Though I had not known she dated Salvatore's older brother until I saw her tense when he had called her name, but then again Stefan hardly ever talks about his brother around us. I wanted to protect a woman that I had just met, Damon gave me a reason to defend her. Given how her ex was treating her. Then we shared our heartaches. Betrayal for the both of us._

 _That first month was just filled with passion for the both of us. Towards the end she grew distant and at first I thought it was me. Bonnie was hiding something from me, but I wasn't going to push her. I'd rather she tell me what was wrong when she was ready and I'm glad she did. I've fallen in love with her in a short amount of time, but I could listen to her talk about studying or her favorite thing to do all day long and never get tired of her voice._

Enzo had just gotten back to Bonnie's house with a banquet of yellow carnations, when Caroline opens the door wide to let him in. "Hey Enzo, Bonnie will be down in a few." Enzo nods. He sits in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He hears her footfalls coming down the stairs. "Hi Enzo." Bonnie says. He stands and hands her the flowers. They both forget that Caroline is still in the room until she giggles. "Tyler is so right you are a sap Enzo." He shakes his head. Bonnie puts the flowers in a vase.

"Alright Caroline that's enough." Bonnie says and takes his hand. "Shall we be off then?" Enzo asks before escorting her out of the house. "So where are you taking me today?" She asks him when he gets in his car. "It's a surprise, love." He takes her hand and kisses it. Enzo drives through the city and to the lake. Once they arrive Enzo opens her door and gets a blanket and a basket out of his trunk. "Enzo." Bonnie says adoringly. He chuckles. "Come on, love let's have a picnic."

He leads her the grass area before laying the blanket and basket down. "So what time does your game start?" She asks as she sits across from him. "It starts at seven, we have time it's barely two." Enzo says he takes out the food and places it in front of them. "Enzo you made this?" Bonnie asks. "Only half of it Jeremy made the rest, that rookie has some amazing culinary skills." Bonnie kisses his cheek. "What was that for, not that I'm complaining." He says with a smirk. "For the effort." He laughs.

They eat their food in comfortable silence. _Bloody hell I hope she doesn't hate me for asking thing._ He takes Bonnie's hands in his suddenly. "What's wrong?" She asks confused. "Bonnie I just need to know if this child is really mine." Bonnie pulls her hands out of his. "You think I cheated on you?" He shakes his head. "No, Bonnie I just-" She cuts him off. "You men are all the same, thinking that every girl you get into a relationship with is going to cheat on you. Well listen here Lorenzo this kid is yours! I haven't been with anyone else for awhile now." He is shocked by her outburst.

"Just take me home." She stands and walks over to his car. _Damn it! This was not how I wanted this to go!_ He signs and gathers everything and puts it in his car. The drive back is tense and Bonnie refuses to talk to him. Once they get back she doesn't even wait for him to open her door. He grabs her arm gently. "Bonnie wait, I'm sorry." She yanks her arm out of his hold unlocking the door and going inside without a word.

"Enzo what happened? I have seen you this down in a while" Stefan says as he sits next to him on the couch. "It's Bonnie." Enzo says. "Is she alright?" Enzo shrugs, "I haven't the slightest idea. I mean we had a glorious date by the lake, and then I messed everything up." Stefan looks blankly at him. "What exactly did you say or do?" Enzo signs, "Well I asked her if the child she is having is mine, then everything went loony from there. And I want to fix it, I don't want to lose her." Stefan claps him on the shoulder before standing up. "Well sense you're a big time romantic, you'll figure it out. As for Bonnie just give her some time. Now hurry up we have a game to win." Then he leaves.

Enzo signs and pulls his phone out of his pocket. _There is only one person who can help me get through to Bonnie._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Forgive Me

"I can't believe him! He thinks that I'm some kind of whore! Have I not been faithful to him all this time? That he'd have the nerve to ask me if this is his child?!" Bonnie rants as she makes something to eat. Caroline giggle. "It's not funny Care!" She nods. "Your right it's not, it's hilarious!" Bonnie glares at her. "Ugh, I can't even eat right now. He disgusts me so much." Caroline stops laughing. "Bonnie you don't mean that." Bonnie shakes her head then starts to cry.

"Okay Bon, go lie down I'll fix you something before I go to the game." Bonnie starts up to her room then stops and turns around. "Cajun pasta with a side of chili fries?" Caroline laughs, "Yeah sure Bon." Bonnie smiles and heads up to her room. She changes into some yoga pants and a sweatshirt before sitting on her bed. She looks at the bear Enzo had got her before grabbing it and snuggling until the food was done. _What have I done? I turned a romantic outing into a disaster stupid hormones! What if he backs down and won't be there for me? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I can't lose him!_

"Bonnie hey, don't do that. Don't stress it's not good for you or the baby." Caroline says when she see Bonnie in a fragile state. "Care." She nods. "You need time, maybe on Tuesday after your history test well go out and get some things for the baby?" Bonnie smiles through her tears. "Thanks Care." Che smiles. "Now eat. And if you want more it's in the kitchen. I have to go Tyler just got here. I'll see you after the game alright?" Bonnie smiles and eats.

She puts the plate on her nightstand and takes a short nap. When she wakes up she takes the bowl down to get another serving. Just as she sits down on her bed with her food she hears the door open. "Caroline please you have to help me." _Enzo._ "No, look she's an emotional wreck right now. Your presence would just make matters worse." Caroline said rather annoyed. "I just need to know if she's alright." He sounds concerned. Caroline signs, "She and the baby are find, just as long as there's no stress she'll be fine. Now you go and celebrate with the guys we'll see you Tuesday." He must have got the idea because Caroline came in her room.

"How long were you listening?" She asks. Bonnie shrugs, "Long enough." She continues to eat her food. "Bon." Bonnie shakes her head. "Enough about him, how was the game?" Caroline looks at her then laughs. "What?" Caroline contains herself. "It's just how can we not talk about Enzo if he's the star quarterback? Anyway they won that's about it. Other than Tyler telling me that Enzo was off his game tonight, probably thinking about you." Bonnie hits her with a pillow.

 _ **Tuesday morning...**_

Bonnie wake up feeling great. _So far so good._ She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. _Ugh on second thought maybe not._ She takes a shower fixes her hair and throws on whatever. "Um, no." Caroline says as she comes in her bathroom. "Why not? It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody." Bonnie says after she brushes her teeth. "Bonnie you've been sulking all weekend. It's time you made a statement." Caroline holds out mint green jeans, with a gray shirt. Bonnie signed. "I don't need to, but why not give him a reason?" Caroline nods and heads downstairs. Once Bonnie changes she grabs her bag and heads down.

She heads to the kitchen to grab some a yogurt and come fruit before leaving. When Bonnie gets out the door she see Caroline with Tyler she walks over. "So I'm assuming you and Tyler have plans after classes?" They smile. "I see you later." Caroline hugs her before getting in. Bonnie heads to her car and heads to her class. She meets Caroline there and they take their seats. "Read chapters 9-12 for out next lecture." Professor Saltzman says. Bonnie stays behind to take her test. Once she finishes she hands him her paper. "Congratulations, Ms. Bennett." Bonnie stops him her tracks. "How?" She asks. "Well, my wife is your doctor." She nods and smiles, "Thanks I'll see you next class."

She walks out and towards the dancehall building only to see. "Hey Jeremy." He smiles. "Hi, Bonnie." Then he hands her a note. "What is this?" Jeremy shrugs and walks away. "Oh don't worry about going to your dance class, your professor wants you to take it easy." He says without looking back.

She opens the note.

 _I want to start over with you,_

 _So here is where we first met._

 _I knew that you were something special_

 _Hop in your car and find your next clue._

Bonnie runs to her car and sees. "Stefan" He smiles, but says nothing as he hands her the note.

 _Get in and drive to the place where this all started_

 _To get the next clue,_

 _Head to the place where we shared secrets._

Bonnie drives to the location of the Sorority House off-campus. Where she's see Jeremy again she get her note.

 _Ah, here we are!_

 _The place where it all started_

 _I prefer brunettes over blondes any day._

 _Especially with they have eyes like yours._

 _Are you hungry yet?_

 _Drive to the location of our first date_

 _And receive your final clue._

Bonnie drives to Luigi's and sees. Caroline holding the note and Tyler holding a half a dozen of yellow carnations. "You know Care, this tells me that you and Tyler's dates are lame." She takes both the note and the flowers. "Whatever Bon." She says with a smile before taking Tyler's hand and leaving.

 _Here we are at last!_

 _Come to the place where things took a turn for the worst,_

 _Let's start over._

 _I'm waiting for you, love._

Bonnie drives to the lake. When she gets out she sees Enzo waiting for her his guitar in hand a loving smile on his face. "Enzo." Stefan and Jeremy join him. Bonnie looks the two who just joined them confused. Enzo stings a few chords. Bonnie almost faints when she hears him sing.

 _[Stefan:]_  
 _Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_  
 _'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_  
 _I tore it apart_  
 _And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_  
 _And no woman in the world deserves this_  
 _But here I am asking you for one more chance_

 _[Enzo:]_  
 _Can we fall, one more time?_  
 _Stop the tape and rewind_  
 _Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_  
 _Cause there is nobody else_

 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_  
 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_

 _[Stefan:]_  
 _Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_  
 _When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was_  
 _You've almost had enough_  
 _And your actions speak louder than words_  
 _And you're about to break from all you've heard_  
 _Don't be scared, I ain't going no where_

 _[Jeremy:]_  
 _I'll be here, by your side_  
 _No more fears, no more crying_  
 _But if you walk away_  
 _I know I'll fade_  
 _'Cause there is nobody else_

 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_  
 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_

 _[Jeremy:]_  
 _Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?_  
 _One more, one more, can we try?_  
 _One more, one more time_  
 _I'll make it better_  
 _One more, one more, can we try?_  
 _One more, one more_  
 _Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

 _[Enzo:]_  
 _'Cause it's gotta be you_  
 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_  
 _Only you_

 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_  
 _It's gotta be you_  
 _Only you_

At that last note Enzo is right in front of Bonnie taking her hand in his. "Can you give me another chance, love?" He ask. _Damn him! Damn him and his stupied accent that makes me want to say yes! Damn him for being an amazing singer and guitarists! And damn these hormones for making me feel this way._ "Yes Enzo you are forgiven." He takes her in his arms and kisses her with so much love and passion that Bonnie nearly loses her balance. When he pulls away he places his hand on her stomach. "I promise that I will take care of the both of you. You are my light as will be our child."

Bonnie cries and kisses him again. Overjoyed and relieved that everything worked out.

 _ **Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own this amazing song, the credit goes to One Direction. Stay tuned for more Knocked up, Bennett**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Moving Forward

 _3 months (10 weeks pregnant)_

Bonnie wakes up with a smile on her face she looks to her right to see Enzo with his arms wrapped around her abdomen with a smile on his face. Bonnie's mind goes back to a couple weeks ago when they had made up.

 _ **Two weeks earlier…**_

 _Bonnie is crying when they break apart. "Love, what is it?"_ _Enzo asks as he wipes away her tears. "Bonnie is going to be way more emotional than normal, Enzo you better be prepared." They look behind them and see Tyler and Caroline have joined them. Enzo nods kissing Bonnie's cheek. She giggles. "Hey guys why don't we give them some privacy?" Stefan says. Jeremy nods and they get in their cars and leave._

" _Bonnie I'm so sorry, I thought I-" Bonnie cuts him off with a passionate kiss. She shakes her head. "No Enzo I should be the one to apologize since I want off on you." Enzo smiles, but he to shakes his head. "But I still hurt you, love. I doubted you when I should have just believed in us and what we had." He takes her hands in his. "Enzo." He kisses her on the cheek before heading back to her car._

 _He opens the passenger door for her. "Come on, love we have a full evening ahead of us." She gets in and they stop by his house so that he can get his overnight bag. "I will give you a tour of my house another time, love." Enzo says as he watched her gawk over his home. "Enzo your house is bigger than mine. And it's closer to campus." He shrugs. "I hardly stay here for too long. If anything I spend more time with you." She smiles and they head to her house._

" _Why come back so soon?" Bonnie asks when she gets out. Enzo takes her hand in his. "You'll see." They walk up to her door and Bonnie hands him the key. "Why not just put them on the same hook?" He asks as he opens the door. Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know I just don't I, guess." Enzo shakes his head and they head inside._

 _The first thing she notices is that the lights are dim. Then she sees the living room has been transformed into a dining area. There's a vase filled with yellow carnations in the center and a soft melody in the background. "Enzo, this is so lovely." He smiles, "I had some help, though not with the meal, that was all me." They walk over to the table Enzo pulls out Bonnie's chair. She thanks him._

" _So what are we having tonight?" Bonnie asks. Enzo claps his hands and Tyler appears with their food. "Tonight's special is a Jambile." Bonnie laughs, "You mean Jambalaya?" Tyler nods and puts the dishes in front of them. Enzo chuckles "Well thank you, mate." Tyler smiles then leaves. "This is really amazing, you did a fine job." Bonnie says as she has another forkful. "Well, I wanted to make everything special for you." Enzo says with a crooked smile._

" _So when is your next appointment?" Enzo asks as he finishes his meal. "A couple of weeks. Are you doing anything on the 9_ _th_ _?" Enzo shakes his head. "I have nothing on my schedule. That is if you don't mind me joining you." Bonnie finishes her meal then takes his hand. "Enzo this is your child too, of course I want you to be there." He smiles rubbing his thumb against her hand. "So we have the house to ourselves since Caroline is staying with Tyler." Bonnie blushes as looks down._

 _Enzo stands and gathers their plates taking them to the kitchen before returning. Bonnie stands when he comes back. He takes her hand and they head upstairs together. When Enzo opens the door to her room she see candles in her nightstand and dresser. He stands behind her his strong arms wrapped around her waist he puts his head on her chin. "Do you like it? I know it's not much-" Bonnie turns around in his arms and kisses him. "Enzo it's perfect." He kisses her cheek._

 _He kisses her slowly causing her to melt at his touch. She wraps her arms around his head. He walks them backwards till the back of his legs hit the bed he sits down. Bonnie sits on his lap. He grips her thighs gently. "Enzo." Bonnie purrs as he kisses down her neck. She removes his shirt and he hers. He lies back with her on top of him. His hands unclasp her black bra and he groans. "Bonnie." He flips them over gently and kisses her breasts swirling his tongue around her nipples before suckling them._

 _Bonnie tugs at his belt buckle. Enzo get the hint and stands to remove the rest of his clothing. Bonnie removes the remainder of her clothing before lying back on her bed. Enzo climbs on and kisses her passionately he strokes her breasts causing her to moan. He then attaches his lips to her neck slowly going down her body. When he gets to her stomach he kisses the small bump affectionately. Causing Bonnie to smile._

 _He spreads her legs and kisses her inner thigh before kissing her center. "Oh!" Bonnie gasps. He grins as he uses his tongue to go deeper. "I love the way you taste." Bonnie moans. Enzo adds a two fingers moving them in and out. Bonnie is close and he knows it. He sucks on her while moving his fingers faster. She comes and he laps up all her juices. He crawls back up to her and kisses her. She runs her hands down his body until she grabs his cock. "Bonnie." He groans she strokes him as he kisses her neck._

 _He removes her hand from him and grips it as he guides it in. Bonnie starts to move, but Enzo's body holds her in place he shakes his head. "I want to make love to you tonight." He kissed her temple before slowly thrusting into her. "Enzo." She moans as she matches his rhythm. He continues his pace as he hit her g-spot. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna come!" Bonnie says. Enzo quickens his pace slightly. "Then come." She climaxes and Enzo's not far behind. He thrusts into her one last time before he explodes his load inside her._

" _We have to do that again." Bonnie says once she catches her breath. He kisses her shoulder, "Indeed, but rest for now, love. We have all the time in the world." She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. His hands go around her waist pulling her closer to him. They go to sleep and spend the next morning in bed._

 _ **Present Day…**_

"Morning, love." Enzo says. Bonnie snaps out of her daydream. "Morning." He kisses her lips slipping his tongue in her mouth, she moans. He releases her mouth and kisses her stomach lovingly. "Mm, come on, love we don't want to be late for that appointment." He gets up then gathers her up in his arms.

 _ **Hey guys here's the next chap let me know what you think. The next chapter is coming up soon, stay tuned…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 She doesn't need this

 _Enzo's POV_

Enzo wakes up the morning with a smirk on his face. _Bonnie doesn't notice that I'm up yet._ "Morning, love." He says and she snaps out of whatever she was thinking about. "Morning." She blushes. Enzo kisses her lips adding his tongue in the mix, Bonnie moans. He releases her and slides down until his face meets her tummy. He kisses it lovingly. "Come on, love we don't want to be late for that appointment." He gets up and gathers her in his arms, taking them to her shower.

"Bonnie, no. Not now we don't have time for this." Enzo groans as he removes her hands from himself. She whines. He shakes his head and finishes washing them before getting out. They dress and head out taking Bonnie's car. Once they arrive at the hospital Enzo takes her hand in his. When they get to the front desk, the nurse looks him interest. "Hi, we're here for an appointment under the name Bennett." He says then looks at Bonnie.

The nurse gets the hint and says. "Here fill these out and her doctor will be right out." He nods and takes the forms before sitting down. "I'll handle those." Bonnie says when they are seated. Enzo smiles kissing her temple as he rests a hand on her leg. "Bonnie Bennett." The nurse from earlier said. They both stand hand-in-hand as they follow her to the room. "Your doctor will be with you soon." They smile and thank her.

Bonnie sits in the operation chair and Enzo sits in the chair closest to her. "Hello again, Miss Bennett how are you today?" A woman comes in. Bonnie smiles "Hi, Dr. Saltzman, I;m doing good. This is my boyfriend Lorenzo St. John." Enzo stands and shakes her hand. "A pleasure." He says. Dr. Saltzman nods then turns to Bonnie. "Shall we get started?" Bonnie nods. The doctor washes her hands then has Bonnie lift up her shirt she applies some short of gel on her stomach. "And there's your baby." He stands right next to Bonnie taking her hand in mine.

Bonnie has tears in her eyes and Enzo can't take the grin off of his face. "I'll give you two a moment." The doctor leaves. Enzo takes Bonnie's face in his hands and kisses her. "Mm." He releases her. Dr. Saltzman comes back in with a few copies of the ultrasound. "Keep taking your vitamins and come back if you have any problems. I will see you again in a couple of weeks." Enzo nods. "Thank you, Dr, Saltzman." She smiles. "Happy to help Mr. St. John. Take care of her." He smiles, "I will."

They leave the hospital and Enzo drives back to her house it was a quarter to noon. Once they get back Enzo wraps picks her up she giggles. _I will never tire of hearing that._ He smiles as he takes her up to the house before stopping. "Love, we didn't leave the door open did we?" Bonnie looks at him then at the door. "No, we didn't I made sure. It could be Caroline, but she's never this careless." Enzo turns to her calmly. "Bonnie who else has keys to your house?"

Her eyes widen, then she says. "Damon, but he gave them back after we broke up." Enzo tenses racing up into her house setting her on the couch. "Enzo." He raises a hand to his lips to silence her. Then they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. They both freeze, their intruder almost misses them, but he turns and Bonnie gasps. "Hey, Bonbon been looking for you." He starts towards her, but Enzo stands in front of her. "Not you again." Damon says rather annoyed. "Can you go? I need to take to my girl."

Enzo doesn't budge. "Sorry, mate I'm not going anywhere unless she asks me to, and she's _my girl._ " Bonnie takes his hand. "No stay, please." Enzo smiles before his face turns back to serious. "You need to leave, she does not want you here." Damon laughs. "And what leave you to do what? Fuck her then leave her desperate for more, Nah." Bonnie hides her face behind Enzo. "You can't even tell that your making her uncomfortable, she does not need this right now." Damon inches forward. "Damon just leave me alone and get out of my house!" Bonnie says through tears.

Damon does not respond but comes closer, Enzo grabs him by his neck knocking him out. "Bonnie, love call the police." She nods kisses him on the cheek before making the call. Tyler and Caroline come by after the police leave 20 minutes later. "Bonnie oh, my gosh are you okay?" As Caroline ask as she hugs her. Bonnie does not respond she gets out of Caroline's hold and goes to Enzo. He wraps his arms around her to comfort her.

"Enzo what happened?" Caroline demands. "Damon happened, alright? He still had the copy of your keys and the door was open when we had arrived." Tyler smirks, "So did you take care of him?" Enzo shakes his head. "I should have that bloody bastard has it coming, but I wasn't about to leave Bonnie like this." Caroline nods. "Thank you, for being here." Enzo smiles slightly. "Now about your locks." Caroline shakes her head. "Tyler and I will take care of that, you just focus on Bonnie."

Enzo carries Bonnie up to her room before setting her down on the bed. He grabs her duffle bag and loads six pairs of clothes in there. "Bonnie, love your going to be spending some time with me alright?" She gives him a small nod. _That's a start._ He picks her up in his arms with her duffle in hand. "Tyler I need to borrow your car." Tyler emerges from the kitchen and hands him the keys without a word. "Take care of her man." Enzo just nods.

He loads his girl and her stuff in the car before driving to his gated estate. "Ah, Mr. St. John welcome home." The Butler said in greeting. "Thank you, James would you mind taking this up to my room?" The Butler smiles, "Of course, sir." Once he's out of sight Enzo waits a few minutes before going up the steps. He lays Bonnie down his king size bed he slips in next to her. "Don't worry, love I'm here your going to be alright." Enzo kisses her head and then sleep overtakes him.

 _ **Damon drama, and Bonnie shutting down not a good combo. Well let me know what you think and I will be updating more since it's summer vacation! Until next time on Knocked Up, Bennett...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 We'll get through this Together

Bonnie wakes up with a start she glances around the room. _This is not my room, it's too big to be!_ She gets out of the plush sheets so fast she almost falls to the floor, but Enzo caught her just in the nick of time. "Easy, love take it nice and slow." He said as he placed her back on his bed. "Enzo." She starts to cry. He takes her in his strong arms. "What is it? I left you for a moment." He waits. "I just had a really horrible dream, I lost you and when I woke up and didn't see you." He kisses her temple, "I see, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Bonnie's eyes go wide, "Enzo the baby." He smiles. "The baby will be fine, just along as you don't do that again." Bonnie lets out a sigh of relief. "Now are you hungry?" Her stomach growls on cue he chuckles, "What do you want, love?" She stands. "I can make it, just lead the way." Enzo gets up and pulls her back on the bed. "No, Bonnie your staying here let my staff take care of it." She sighs. "Fine, I'd like some lasagna with cheese fries and sprinkles, oh and don't forget a ginger ale." Enzo looks at her but nods his head. "I'll be right back." He says just before he leaves his room.

Enzo comes back as promised five minutes later to see Bonnie looking at his guitar. "Would you like to learn?" She shrugs. "Playing instruments is not my thing. I would love to hear you play again." He smiles wrapping his arms around her waist. "Of course, but you will have to sing for me." Bonnie giggles. "Fair enough so what now?" She asks. He lets go of her and goes to his closet sliding the door back to reveal tons of movies. "Pick whatever one and we'll watch it."

Bonnie gets out of his hold and looks through his movies. She finally decides on. "The Princess and the Frog? I thought you were going to pick Lady and the Tramp since you were staring at it for a good two minutes." Enzo says as he puts the DVD in. They snuggle up on his bed. _**Knock knock!**_ Enzo gets up to answer the door. "Your dinner, Sir." The Butler places the food on the table. "Thank you, James your dismissed till morning." The Butler nods. "Thank you, Sir have a lovely evening." Enzo nods then closes his door.

Bonnie laughs. "What?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Nothing, just so formal. I mean how do you not tire of that?" Enzo smirks then shrugs. "Probably the way I was brought up, regardless of my lack of parents." Bonnie nods stiffly then gets up to get her food. "This is really good." Bonnie says as she sits back down on Enzo's bed he joins her with a just a plate of lasagna. He shakes his head, "I don't understand how you could eat that." Bonnie shrugs and eats a forkful of cheese fries with sprinkles. "I've been craving spicy and sweet foods since I found out I was pregnant."

Enzo nods then they focus back on the movie. Once they finish eating Enzo takes their plates and places them on his table. They finish the movie then take a shower together. Bonnie puts on a silky nightgown that is slightly see through. Enzo just has on a pair of grey boxers. Bonnie blushes he smirks then takes her hand in his. He kisses her deeply. "Enzo can we just sleep tonight?" Bonnie asks when she feels his hands on her breasts. "Of course, love." He says with a smile.

They get under his sheets and cuddle. "Goodnight, love." Enzo kisses her cheek then slides down to her stomach and kisses it. "And you too." He slides back up to her she kisses his cheek. "Goodnight Enzo." She rubs her tummy with a smile. _And to you little one._ Bonnie rests her head on his strong shoulder then sleep overtakes them.

When Bonnie wakes up Saturday morning and looks at the clock _**8:32**_. _Nope going back to sleep._ When she wakes a few hours later she notices that Enzo is not next to her. She gets up and sees a letter on his nightstand.

 _ **Dear Bonnie,**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I had to leave you so soon I would have enjoyed staying in bed with you until you woke up, but sadly my coach called and wanted us to have an early practice for the game tonight. Go downstairs and get something to eat, love I will call you when I get out.**_

 _ **Love, Enzo.**_

She smiles and gets up. She looks through her bag and see that Enzo packed her black robe. Bonnie heads out of his room and downstairs she sees Enzo's Butler James. "Good morning Miss Bennett." She smiles, "Good morning." He nods. "If you'll follow me please." He leads her to the dining room and she sees a table filled with food. "Enjoy, madam." Then he leaves. Bonnie's eyes widen before she smiles. _Oh, I sure will!_ She grabs a whole grain blueberry muffin, some yogurt, a small bowl of strawberries, and some orange juice. She sits down and enjoys her breakfast.

After she finishes she heads back up to his room and checks her phone. _1 missed call from Caroline. I better call her._

 **Bonnie.** Caroline

Bonnie are you okay?

 **Hello to you too, and yes I'm fine. Just chilling in Enzo's room.**

Oh, fantasizing about your man, are we?

 **Really, Care? Is that what you think I do when Enzo's not around?**

Well wouldn't you? I mean you are having a kid with him so it would make sense to.

 **Maybe, no! Ugh was that all I kind of want to take a nap.**

No, Tyler and I got the locks changed and I gave Enzo your new set of keys, and are you coming to the game tonight? I'm sure Enzo would love you to be there.

 **Yeah why not, since I want to see how he plays.**

Oh, Bonnie I think you know how he plays, see you tonight!

She hangs up. _That Caroline._ Bonnie shakes her head and takes a nap. When she wakes up later she looks at the clock on his nightstand. _**1:20**_. She gets up grabs a green button up blouse and a pair of black pants before she heads to his shower. She turns on the water she wraps her hair in a bun before shedding her clothes. She steps in and slides the door closed behind her. She sees to her right that Enzo bought her some stuff to clean with she smiles. She closes her green eyes and imagines that his hands are kneading her breasts. She lowers a two fingers to her core and moves them in and out. "Enzo." She whimpers as she moves her fingers faster.

Bonnie does not notice the shower door opening nor Enzo coming in behind her until she feels his hands on her waist. "Need some help with that, love?" Bonnie's eyes shoot open she gasps. "Enzo don't scare me like that!" She hits his shoulder. "Sorry Bonnie, but I could not stop myself from joining you." He kisses her shoulder before turning her around in his arms. "Shower sex before your game tonight I like it." He kisses her while inserting himself inside her. "Well have to be fast, love." She nods and they move faster both climaxing at the same time.

Once they get out of the shower they change and Enzo hands her his other Jersey. "Will you wear it, tonight?" Bonnie smiles then nods she puts it on modeling it for him. "You look ravishing, love." He kisses her, but she doesn't respond. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" She looks up at him, "I just don't want to lose you." He hugs her, "Is this because of Damon?" She nods into his chest. "Love, whatever happened between the two of you is in the past. Whatever he did to you, we'll get through it together." Bonnie looks up into his brown eyes. "Promise?" He smiles genuinely, "You have my word." Then he kisses her.

"Now, come on we have to meet up with Caroline and Tyler." He takes her hand and leads her out of his room, out of the house to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Our Victory

When Bonnie and Enzo arrive at the field Bonnie see that it's filling up fast. Enzo follows her gaze he chuckles. "No worries, love you have a special seat made for just you." He kisses her temple. She smiles Enzo takes her hand. They walk through the gate and see Tyler and Caroline who is wearing Tylers other Jersey. They see Stefan and Jeremy as well. "Hey, Bonnie feeling better?" Tyler asks her. Bonnie nods and smiles, "Yes I feel great." Caroline giggles, "Oh, I bet you do." Bonnie shakes her head then looks at Enzo he looks confused.

"What is she talking about, love?" He asks. "Bonnie will tell you after the game." Caroline says as she leads Bonnie to where they will be sitting. "Wow these are great seats." Bonnie could see Enzo, Tyler, Jeremy, and even Stefan from clearly where they were standing. Caroline smiles proudly. "Well these are the perks of dating a football player. Oh and that means free food from the concession stands." Bonnie smiles at that. "So how long did it take Enzo to convince you to wear his Jersey?" Bonnie looks at her pointedly. "Not long, he asked and I said yes." Caroline nods.

The game starts not long after. Of course Enzo's team is winning because of him. _We are d so going to have some fun later._ Caroline looks at her and smirks. "What?" Bonnie asks without even looking at her. "Your thinking about Enzo and what you want to do with him after the game am I right?" She lightly elbows Bonnie on her arm. "Care, cut it out!" But she laughs along with her friend. _Fucking hormones I want him!_ When it's half-time Enzo and Tyler come up to the stands.

"Enjoying the game, love?" Enzo asks as he kisses her neck. Bonnie nods, "Yeah I am though don't think I can stay any longer." Enzo stops and looks at her with a frown, "Why is that?" She pulls him away from Tyler and Caroline then leans in standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Because I want you, so badly right now." Enzo groans and kisses her hard before pulling away. "Tyler give me a signal when it's close to time. I've got something I have to get taken care of." He looks at Bonnie and winks. Tyler nods.

"Enzo where are we going?" Bonnie asks as he leads her through a hallway towards the lockers. "Were going to have to make this quick, love. I have to keep my focus out there." Bonnie nods when they turn another corner and he lightly presses her against the wall he kisses her. Bonnie unzips her pants and pulls down her panties Enzo sticks a finger in her he groans. Attaching his lips to her neck. "Love, your so wet." He pulls down his pants and removes the cup. He inserts himself inside her. "Oh Enzo!"

He quickens his pace and adds his finger before kissing her roughly. Bonnie pulls his semi-sweaty hair. "Enzo." He groans and pounds into her harder. "I'm coming!" She climaxes Enzo's not far behind her with one final thrust he releases himself inside her. "Will that do for now, love?" Bonnie nods with a smile. Once they fix themselves up Enzo takes her hand. "Come on we have to get back." When they rejoin the crowd they notice Tyler coming their way. "Problem solved?" He asked then looks down at Bonnie with a smirk. She blushes.

Enzo chuckles as he wraps his arm around her waist. "Have you eaten anything since we got here, love?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Go on ahead Tyler I have to get my girl something to eat." Tyler shakes his head and heads out. "Hello everyone." The concession group turn their eyes widen. "Enzo, what can we do for you?" Enzo shakes his head, "Not me, my girlfriend. Give her anything she wants and this one too. Put it on my tab" Bonnie sees that Caroline has joined them. "You got it. So what can we get you?"

Bonnie looks and sees what she wants. "Can I get some chili cheese fries, two bags of Skittles and a Medium Sprite." They nod and get to work Caroline orders as well and they get their food and Enzo carries Bonnie's back to her seat. He kisses her cheek. "So you after the game, love." He leaves. Caroline laughs. "So are you satisfied now Bon?" Bonnie hits her lightly on her arms but can't help but laugh too. "Yes, Care alright? Can we eat and finish watching the game now?"

Enzo and the boys win the game. _The Pirates have done it again and this time next week they will be facing off against their rivals the Ohio State Buckeyes, come out and show your support for our Boys and their star MVP Lorenzo St. John!_ The crowd cheers as do Bonnie and Caroline they meet the guys on the field. Enzo scoops Bonnie up and spins her around setting her on her feet with a kiss. Stefan clears his throat. Enzo sighs, "This is why your single Salvatore, can't help but ruin a nice moment." He holds Bonnie closer to him she giggles.

Stefan shakes his head. "Come on let's celebrate we're going to the Championship next week!" Jeremy cheers Tyler laughs. Enzo looks down at Bonnie. "What do you want to do, love?" Bonnie thinks about it and then looks at Caroline as if she read her mind she squeals in delight. Tyler mutters, "Oh, no." And looks away his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Well, you did say you wanted to hear me sing." Enzo nods, "Karaoke Bar it is." Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy groan. Bonnie turns to them. "Come on Stefan and Jeremy you guys sing really good. I think you do too Tyler." The three of them shake their heads.

"Stefan and Jeremy your both single you may find yourselves a girl tonight." Enzo chimes in. "Fine, only for Caroline and Bonnie." Stefan says. Jeremy still shakes his head, but follows along. When they reach their cars Stefan turns and heads towards Enzo's. "No way in bloody hell your getting in my car Salvatore, I want to have my own celebration with Bonnie and I don't want to be hauling your ass back here." He closes the door and they drive off.

"Enzo, did you really have to say that?" Bonnie says blushing. "Yes I did, love. So what was it that you were supposed to tell me after the game?" Enzo asks as he takes her hand in his. Bonnie's blush deepens. "I may as well tell you before Caroline gets drunk and blurts it out to everyone. I was thinking of you." Enzo smirks, "In what way exactly? Were you having fantasies about me while I was gone?" Bonnie looks away. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed, Bonnie I have fantasies about you too." Bonnie looks at him her green eyes widen. "What about exactly?"

When they reach the parking lot of the Karaoke Bar Enzo cuts off the engine then looks at her with a slight lustful gaze. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "You'll find out tonight, love. Now come on let's grab a booth and a few drinks." Bonnie hits him lightly on his chest. "Ow, Bonnie I'm staying sober tonight. I not going to drink alcohol again until you do." He kisses her on the lips softly. As they walk inside. 

_He's making a real effort with all of this, his going to make a great father, but will I make a good mother?_ She wonders when they find their booth, waiting for the others to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Karaoke Night!

Bonnie looks around and sees that it's not as crowded as she thought it would be. Enzo lightly kisses her cheek then whispers in her ear. "Go find us a seat, love. I'm going to get us some drinks." Once he releases her she finds them a booth she takes a seat. Enzo comes over with their drinks. She raises an eyebrow in question. Enzo chuckles, "Relax, love. I got you a ginger ale. And water for me." Her expression changes to a smile.

Soon Caroline comes in with Tyler in tow. "Hey you two." Caroline says as she takes a seat in the booth across from Bonnie. "Not drinking tonight?" Tyler asks as he sits down next to Caroline. "Sorry, mate I have to stay sober." Caroline smiles. "You got yourself a keeper Bon." Caroline says Bonnie blushes. That's when Stefan and Jeremy come in. "You guys really should have started without us." Stefan says as he and Jeremy sit at the table next to them.

Enzo shakes his head. "Salvatore suck it up." Stefan sighs. "Can we get this over with?" Jeremy asks as he goes to get himself a drink at the bar. Enzo turns to Bonnie. "It's only fair that I hear you sing since I sang for you awhile back." Bonnie sighs and nods she slides out of the booth and goes to choose a song. Once the music starts she hears Tyler say. "Throwback!" Bonnie shakes her head and starts to sing.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Bonnie looks as Enzo as she sang that last part. He blew her a kiss.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And it's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

Once the song finished Bonnie was given a round of applause by everyone in the Karaoke Bar. When she takes her seat Enzo turns her face towards him and kisses her with such passion she moans, but soon pulls away when she hears Caroline giggle and Tyler laughing. Bonnie rolls her eyes blushing. "Your turn, guys and I do mean all of you." Tyler immediately stops laughs turning his head the other way.

Yeah  
[Enzo:]  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

[Stefan:]  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

[All:]  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

[Jeremy:]  
Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

[All:]  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

[Caroline:]  
Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...

[Enzo:]  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are

By this time Enzo is kneeling in front of Bonnie taking her hand in his as he sings with the others.

Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way

'Cause I want it that way

A roar of applause echoes throughout the building as they take their seats. Bonnie just finished her second ginger ale when Enzo whispers in her ear. "Are you ready to go, love?" Bonnie nods. Enzo looks at the other. "Continue the celebration without us." They nod and Caroline gives Bonnie a hug. "Call me tomorrow okay?" Bonnie nods she takes Enzo's hand and they leave heading back to his gated estate. She's so tired she falls asleep just as soon as her back hits the seat.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys it's been awhile for this one hasn't it? Let me know what you think with a comment. I don't own. The Backstreet Boys "I want it that way" Or "Halo" By Beyonce. For some of those Damon fans don't worry he'll be back in a few chapters to stir up trouble. Until next time for Knocked up, Bennett...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 For her

 _Enzo's POV_

Once they arrive back at my estate I cut the engine on my car and look at the mother of his child. She's sleeping so peacefully that he couldn't help but smile. I get out and head to her side and carry her inside. "Mr. St. John." James says I nod then head upstairs with Bonnie. Enzo gently places her on his bed her goes to her duffle and pulls out one of her nightgowns and a pair of panties. He takes off his other jersey and tosses it in the hamper. After he successfully changes her he goes to take a shower.

When he's finished he gets under the covers with Bonnie pulling her close to him. He wraps his arms around her midsection. She stirs a bit before snuggling up against him. Enzo smiles placing a kiss on her temple then he drifts into a blissful sleep.

When he awakes the next morning he see that Bonnie is still sleeping. Enzo chuckles silently before placing a kiss on her nose. She smiles and opens her eyes. "Good morning, love." He says as he kisses her cheek. "Good morning Enzo, what time is it?" He glances behind him and looks back at her. "It's 9:30, are you hungry?" Bonnie nods. Enzo smiles, "Alright I'll be right back." He gets out of bed and grabs one of he's robes he leaves his room with the door wide open just incase something happens.

He goes downstairs and sees his trusted Butler in the kitchen while his staff make breakfast. "Good morning, Sir." James says but does not face him. "Every bloody time, I need a breakfast tray brought to my room straight away." James turns around and gives a small bow, "Of course, Sir." Enzo nods then heads back upstairs to his room. Just before he walks in he hears Bonnie humming and rubbing her belly while looking at her reflection in his full length mirror.

Enzo goes in quietly and wraps his arms around her waist as he kisses her neck affectionately. "What song what that, love?" Bonnie turns herself around in his arms. "Just a song by Elizabeth Mitchell." Enzo looks down at her brow raised in question. "It's called, _You are my sunshine._ " Enzo nods, "Breakfast will be up shortly... so until then." He kisses her passionately, causing himself to groan. Bonnie breaks away. "I'm sorry that we didn't celebrate your victory last night."

Enzo shakes his head. "You don't have to apologize for being exhausted, love. Besides we have all of today to make up for it." Bonnie nods then theirs a knock on his door. "Come in, James." The door opens and from behind it come James with a tray cart with their breakfast. "Enjoy." Then he leaves. Enzo chuckles when he sees Bonnie rush over and start piling food in her plate. He grabs himself a plate of waffles and sausage with a glass of orange juice then he joins her on his bed.

 _I should give her some more time to get to know me, but I must ask this._ "Bonnie, I wondering if you'd want to move in with me? When our child is born of course." He rushed out nervously. Bonnie stopped eating and looked at him wide-eyed. _Great job you blubbering idiot way to ruin the mood._ "I think it's a great idea, I just need some more time to think about it." Enzo smiles and kisses her hand. "That is all I ask." He finishes off the rest of his breakfast placing his plate on his nightstand.

Once she finishes she does the same she stands and wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her hair then looks down at her. "How about a warm bath and a massage?" Bonnie smiles. "I'd love that." Enzo releases himself and head to his bathroom starting the water. He sees Bonnie getting what she needed from her bag. His phone vibrates. He frowns. "What's wrong?" He looks down at her and shakes his head. "Tyler needs my assistance with his car." Bonnie nods.

"Go help him, I'll be fine." Enzo does not move. "Love, are you sure?" She nods again. "And while your out can you grab a few cases of ginger ale." Enzo smiles and kisses her cheek. "Of course, love. I'll be back soon I promise." Once he gets the tub filled up he turns back to her. "If you need anything, just call me or James." Bonnie smiles and nods before she sheds her clothes and steps in the tub she sighs. Enzo grabs his shoes and heads out.

He drives over to Tyler's and sees him waiting for him. "What's the problem now Lockwood?" Enzo opens the hood of his car. "It doesn't need an oil change... is it not starting again?" Tyler nods. "I was going to head over to Caroline's to take her out, but it doesn't want to start." Enzo sighs. "Did you at least call her to let her know that your running late and your having car trouble?" Tyler shakes his head. "Lockwood you bloody idiot, go call her." Tyler leaves his phone in hand.

Enzo shakes his head and get inside his car he tries to start it, but no luck. _Must be in need of a new battery._ He stays put until Tyler comes back out. "You just need a new battery, mate. I'll go and get that for you then be on my way." Tyler nods. Enzo gets in his car and heads to the one place he knows he can get a great deal on parts. "Donavon you here?" Soon Matt comes out of the back whipping the grease off his hands. "What do you need Enzo?"

"I just need a battery for a 1988 Ford F-150." Matt nods and heads to the back, "Here, that will be 150.00. Since this is your 100th visit." **(A/N: I just made that up..continuing.)** Enzo nods. "It's always nice doing business with you Donavon." Once out Enzo puts the replacement in his trunk then drives to the store to get to cases of ginger ale for Bonnie. When he gets back to Tyler's he notices Caroline's car their. "Here you are Tyler you can do the rest." Caroline laughs Tyler glares at her. "Hey, it's only fair."

Enzo chuckles slightly then he notices a light blue Camaro park in front of Tyler's house. "Blondie, where's Bonnie?" Damon asks not knowing/ caring that Enzo was there. "I don't know Damon, but you need to leave her alone. She's has Enzo." Damon finally sees him. "What you think that your better then me just because you got my girl pregnant?" Enzo shakes his head. "Not that you'll ever get it in your dimwitted brain. Bonnie is _my girl_ I would do anything for her _._ "

Damon glares at him but stays quiet. "Clearly not since you left her for your friends." _I will not let him win._ "Bonnie asked me to come, because unlike you she cares more about her friends then she does herself. You lost Bonnie when you decided to cheat on her without even caring how she would feel, you stomped on her heart leaving her broken." Damon starts forward. "That was sweet preach it to someone who cares."

Damon grabs Enzo by his leather jacket and shoves him to the ground, only to have Enzo flip Damon on his back on the concret.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I love you

Bonnie stays in the tub for 10 minutes before she gets out. She wraps the towel that Enzo had left for her then goes to her duffle she had only a bra and panty set left with a pair of loose shorts she goes to Enzo's dresser and pulls out one of his shirts, she knows he won't mind. Once she changes she heads downstairs in need of a snack. "Miss Bennett can I get you anything?" Bonnie whips around to see Enzo's Butler James.

"Yes I like a fruit salad with a side of chili fries." James nods, "If you'll follow me to the living room we will have that right out for you." Bonnie nods and follows him she take a seat on his coach and sighs. "Can I get you anything to drink Miss Bennett?" Bonnie looks up at him. "Yes, a ginger ale if you have it." James smiles, "Certainly madam." Then he leaves heading towards the kitchen Bonnie giggles shaking her head. _Still don't see how Enzo can deal with that all day._

A few minutes later James sets a tray on Enzo's rather elegant coffee table. "Will there be anything else you need?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Enjoy." Then James leaves her alone she eats her snack in comfortable silence. _I could get used to this._ She finishes off her snack she takes the tray to the kitchen the places it on the counter knowing one of Enzo's staff will get it later. She grabs the last ginger ale from the fridge then she goes back upstairs.

She sits on his bed relaxed. Soon her phone buzzes from the nightstand.

 **Hey Caroline.**

Bonnie hi, we have a problem.

 **What kind of problem?**

Well Caroline hesitates. Damon is here at Tyler's and he was looking for you and now he and Enzo are fighting. Tyler's doing his best to stop them, but they won't budge.

 **Care, I'll be right there.** Bonnie gets off the bed and grabs her shoes and heads downstairs.

Bon don't worry Enzo's winning.

Bonnie laughs then hangs up. "James!" She yells. "Is everything alright madam?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No I need to get to Enzo, does he have another set of wheels?" James nods and leads her to the garage. "Which one do you plan on taking Miss Bennett?" Bonnie looks around wide-eyed. _He's really into fancy classic cars._ Then she sees the dark blue Eclipse. "I'll borrow that one." James nods and goes over to the key rack and gets the keys. "Here you are. Press this button to open the garage and gate."

Bonnie nods and thanks him before opening the door. _The doors slide up? Nice!_ Once she's in she presses the button and the garage opens as does the gate when Bonnie pulls out she presses it again and heads off towards Tyler's house. Upon arrival she sees Enzo and Damon still fighting she doesn't really see any visible marks on Enzo, but Damon is another story he looks worst for wear. _I have to stops this once and for all!_

 _ **"Damon!"**_ Bonnie says in a real firm voice causes both men to stop and look at her. Since Enzo is on top he releases Damon and stands walking over to Bonnie. She smiles at him and smiles. Then she turns her attention to Damon. He stands not even letting her speak he says. "It's his fault Bonnie, all of it." Damon says as he points an accusing finger at Enzo. Bonnie scoffs. "Do you honestly believe that, there's not someone else?" Damon lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You want hear me say I made a mistake? Fine I made a mistake a year and a half ago. I shouldn't have given up on you, I shouldn't of slept with Elena." Bonnie shakes her head. "But you did, and I got over you." It's Damon's turn to scoff. "And yet you still have the necklace I gave you." Bonnie unclasps it. "Yeah I kept it, just a reminder to not fall for someone like you." Damon shakes his head. "Well your not doing such a good job sis, Enzo-" Bonnie cuts him off. "Enzo has been here for me throughout my pregnancy. Providing for me, protecting me."

"Destroying you!" Damon yells. "We destroyed each other!" She yells back. "If this hadn't happened?" Bonnie glares at him. "I would have rather died than gone back to you." Damon glares back at her. "Yeah right." Bonnie shakes her head. "No, wouldn't have, I love him Damon. And I know that not matter what happens he won't leave me." With that she shoves the necklace at his chest before going back to Enzo who has a smirk on his face.

Enzo takes her face is his large hands and kisses her hard and deep. Bonnie melts against him they forget about the audience before them in their own little world. That is until they hear Tyler, "Damon get off my property before I call the cops and leave Bonnie and Enzo alone." Damon looks at both couples then laughs like a madman. "This isn't over Ms. Judgey. I'll be back to take what is mine." Enzo glares at him as he releases Bonnie.

"Sorry, mate you lost her for good and if you ever come close to her again." Damon smirks smugly. "What you going to try and take care of me once and for all?" Enzo shakes his he's head. "No because unlike you I'm a better man. Though trust me you don't want to know." Damon shakes his head and stocks off towards his car and gets it then drives off. Bonnie release the breath she was holding. "So." She looks at Enzo. "Yes, Bonnie?"

"Well I just said that I love you don't you have anything say?" Bonnie's eyes start to water. _Damn these stupied hormones!_ Enzo wipes away her tear. "Bonnie Bennett, I love you. And I honestly don't think I'll stop." Bonnie smiles through her tears. "Oh, love now look at what you've done to yourself." He kisses her cheek then gets down on his knees to kiss her stomach. Once he stands he takes her hands in his bring them to his lips. "Yeah those are keepers." They hear Caroline say.

Bonnie turns to her brow raised. "Care, are you taking pictures again?" Caroline giggles and nods having no regrets. "If you two aren't going to get these adorable moments on camera for a baby scrapbook then I will, so deal with it." They all laugh. Bonnie looks up at Enzo, "Are you done here?" Enzo nods. "Good because I think you still owe me a massage." Enzo chuckles. "Well, see you guys later." They get into separate cars and head back to his estate with smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 R&R!

Bonnie drives back to Enzo's estate feeling drained. Once she arrives she presses the button to open the garage then drives it into the spot it was originally before pressing the button again. She gets out and places the keys on the rack next to the others. She opens the door to find Enzo waiting for her with a glass of ginger ale. "I thought you might need this." Bonnie smiles as she accepts the drink she sighs happily. "Thank you." Enzo shakes his head.

"Love, there is no need for thanks when it's something natural." Bonnie shrugs as walks up to him. "Still, though." Enzo chuckles he takes her now empty glass and places it on the table behind him and gathers Bonnie up in his arms. "Enzo what are you doing?" Bonnie asks as they head to the stairs. "Well, I do still have to give you a massage." Bonnie leans into him and kisses his cheek. "Then what?" Enzo looks down and gives her a cheeky smile. "Hmm, maybe that celebration we missed last night?"

Once they get to his room Enzo places Bonnie on his bed then kneels beside it removing Bonnie's shoes and socks. Then he starts to massage her feet. "Mmm." Bonnie sighs. Once he finishes with her feet he lays her back and massages up her legs. "Does that feel good, love?" Bonnie nods as he continues up her body he stops to place a kiss on her stomach Bonnie smiles. He then sits her up and sits behind her massaging her arms and back then her shoulders. Enzo hugs her when he finishes.

"Feel better now?" Bonnie nods they stay like that for awhile before Bonnie tilts her head at an angle and her lips brush against Enzo's. She turns around in his arms and kisses him weaving her fingers through his hair as he deepens the kiss before pulling away. "If we're celebrating you must be dressed for the occasion." Bonnie looks at him confused. Enzo gets out of bed and goes to his closet.

He comes back out with his Jersey Bonnie shakes her head. "I think we should fulfill one of my fantasies." Bonnie nods as she gets up takes his Jersey and heads to the bathroom to change. When comes back Enzo is waiting for her on his bed in a pair of boxers the lights in his room dim. She walks over and sits on his lap he groans. "So in your fantasy what am I doing?" Enzo kisses her neck before saying. "Well, for one you would be in my Jersey with nothing underneath."

Bonnie nods and slowly removes her bra and panties. "Then what?" He takes her in his arms again before saying "Well you would whisper seductively in my ear begging me to pleasure you." Bonnie leans in close to his ear. "Hmm I don't beg your gonna have to work." She says in a seductive voice. Which causes Enzo to groan as he lays her on his bed. "And so I shall." He kisses her with a passion as he kneads her breasts. He then moves his kisses to her neck. Bonnie moans.

He slides his Jersey off of her then he trails kisses on the valley of her breasts. "Enzo." He looks up then smirks before continuing down to her belly where he places another kiss on it. Then he slides down to her core sucking and licking. He adds two fingers Bonnie pulls at his hair roughly She comes and he licks her clean before removing his clothes. He thrusts into her swiftly causing Bonnie's eyes to roll in the back of her head. Enzo kisses her as he pinches her nipples.

He switches their positions, Bonnie places her hands on his ripped chest as she moves in rhythm of him. Enzo breaks their kiss and stares up at her with love and lust in his eyes. "Come, love I know your close." He says in a husky voice. His words cause Bonnie's orgasm to hit with full force. Enzo is right behind her as he empties his load inside her. Bonnie rests her head on his chest as he strokes her hair. "Hmm that was amazing." Enzo nods as he kisses the top of her head.

"Rest for now, love we'll have a few more rounds after dinner then we both have class in the morning and we have an appointment to go to. In the afternoon." Bonnie sighs happily as she snuggles up next to him. Bonnie wakes up refreshed and relaxed she realizes that Enzo is not in bed with her she grabs the fluffy robe that Enzo left for her before heading downstairs. She finds Enzo talking to his Butler James. "I'll need those sent up in 30 minutes." James nods with a slight bow. "Of course, sir." Then he leaves.

"Love, what are you doing out of bed?" Enzo asks when he reaches her. "I wanted to get a ginger ale and some water." Enzo smiles, "I'll get them, love go back upstairs." Bonnie kisses his cheek before head back up to his room. Bonnie waits on his bed for him. Enzo comes in with three glasses in his hands. Bonnie smiles, but it fades quickly as she rushes to his bathroom. "Bonnie?" Enzo comes in after her he holds her long hair back as she throws up her lunch.

"Bonnie I'm going to run you another bath." Enzo heads to the tub and starts the water. Bonnie grabs her water drinks some then swishes it then spits it into the sink she then grabs her toothbrush and paste clean her mouth. Enzo turns back to her when the water is just right. "Come in with me Enzo, your tub is meant for two to four people." He smiles lovingly at her as he removes his robe and gets in behind her. Bonnie sighs, "Would you like another massage, love?"

She nods and he starts rubbing her back easing the tension that had just come. Bonnie leans back against him he grabs the soap and starts washing them both. Bonnie washes his hair and Enzo washes hers. Once they finish they get and Enzo gets towels he wraps his around his waist, Bonnie cover herself and ties her long hair back. "So what was it you were telling James?" Enzo smiles, "You'll find out now." As if on cue James come in with a large cart with food, drinks, as well as dessert. "Dinner is served sir, enjoy."

James leaves after that Enzo dims the lights in his room a bit before he wraps his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?" Bonnie smiles nodding through her tears. _Damn these stupied hormones!_ "I love it." He leads her to her seat at his table in his rather large room pushing her chair in once she sits. "Here you are, love." He pulls the cover off revealing her food. _Spicy homemade chicken with mashed potatoes and chocolate strawberries?! I have the best boyfriend in the world!_ Bonnie happily digs into her meal.

Bonnie hears Enzo chuckling but she does not pay attention to him. Once she finishes she looks up to see Enzo looking at her seriously. "Enzo?" He stands and walks to his closet he comes back with a small long box. "Bonnie I love you with all my heart I want you to carry it with you always." He opens the box to reveal a Diamond Heart Necklace 1/10 ct tw Round-cut Bonnie's eyes widen. _Scratch that I have the best boyfriend on the planet!_ "Enzo, I love it thank you."

He smiles happily and kisses her softly on the lips before he put the necklace on. Bonnie gets up and walks to his full length mirror. "It looks wonderful on you, love." Bonnie nods then yawns. "Come on, love let us go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that he picks her up and carries her to his bed the fall into a blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Moving in Finally!

 _Enzo's POV_

(Bonnie 4 months 17 weeks)

I am the luckiest man in the world! I have the best girlfriend ever! Bonnie is everything to me I love everything about her smile, her warm and loving green eyes, her laughter, and let's not forget her breathtaking body that also holds our unborn child. I was and still am overjoyed when we went to the doctor to see our little one. It feels like it was just yesterday and on that day Bonnie finally decided it was time to move in with me, which warmed my heart knowing that would wake up to such an amazing woman every single day.

" _Do we really have to go? I want to stay here and explore these fancies you have about me." Enzo shakes his head smiling. "Sorry, love we'll have plenty of time for that later." Bonnie pouts Enzo scoops her up and takes her to his bathroom wo wash up. "Love, I promise when we get back I will take care of all your needs and desires." Bonnie smiles brightly and allows Enzo to help her get cleaned up. When they finish Enzo gets out goes to dress from the full length mirror on his closet door he can see his love brushing her hair humming to herself as she did so._

 _Enzo smiles adoringly at her. She looks up and smiles back once she ties her hair back in a ponytail. She dresses in a pair of leggings with a nice, but loose fitted blouse with flats. They head downstairs towards his dining room. "Good morning sir, madam." They smile and nod a good morning back to his Butler James. Soon breakfast is laid out before them. They place coffee, juices and some ginger ale in case Bonnie needs it. Bonnie reaches for the coffee, Enzo swats her hand gently. "None of that for you, love have some juice instead." Bonnie glares at him. "I hate that I can't enjoy some of my favorite things, I miss coffee." Enzo chuckles, "It's not funny you have no idea how strict of a diet that I'm on."_

 _Enzo smiles taking her hand giving it a squeeze, "Ah, love it's not a diet it's just so that you and our child are healthy." Bonnie groans Enzo smirks as he cuts up his whole grain pancakes with blueberries he looks over at Bonnie who is putting syrup on her waffles (also whole grain) he smiles. Once they finish he stands taking his plate and hers to the kitchen. "Come on, love let's get to that appointment." Enzo takes her hand and takes Bonnie to the garage. He opens her door and then gets in they drive to the hospital. When they arrived Bonnie stops, "Love, what is-" He looks were she's looking he wraps his arms around her protectively._

" _Ah, Bonbon I knew if I kept coming her these past several weeks you would show up here eventually." Damon says with a smirk. Enzo gently forces Bonnie towards the entrance. "Let's go, love." Bonnie leans into him her hand shaking on his arm. "Fine pretend I'm not here I'll be waiting out here for when you return." Enzo shoots him a glare then gets Bonnie inside. They sign-in and soon it's not long before they are called to see Bonnie's doctor. "Bonnie Enzo it's good to see you how are you doing?" Enzo looks at Bonnie she hides her true feelings with a convincing smile, "I'm great that baby is great too." Enzo places a hand on her shoulder. "Love, please be honest I don't want you to be stressed."_

 _Jo looks at the pair, "Miss Bennett it is very important to not be stressed it does more harm than good." Bonnie sighs, "We've been having multiple run in with my ex." Jo nods. "Is he trying to harm you on anyway?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No he just won't leave us alone he's so delusional thinking that I want him back when I'm having a kid with another man." Jo nods then looks at me. "Enzo, this is true?" He nods, "Yes in fact he's in the parking lot says he has some more to say when Bonnie and I get out of here." Jo looks concerned at Bonnie. "I'll call security, don't fight me on this Miss Bennett it's for your safety as well as your child's." Bonnie nods her head stiffly. "I'll be right back." Dr. Saltzman leaves. Bonnie starts to cry, "Enzo why is this happening? Why now after all this time he decides to show his face?" Enzo stands and hugs her to him, "Shh, love don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault." Bonnie continues to cry into his chest, "I want to move in with you." Enzo pulls back a bit and looks at her. "Love, nothing would make me feel happier." Enzo kisses the crown of her head._

 _Dr. Saltzman comes back sighs, "Now that's out of the way let's get your ultrasound going." She grabs the gel and Bonnie lifts her shirt. "Enzo, look." Enzo looks at the screen then at his love who has tears in her eyes. He takes her hand and kisses it. "I'll get a couple copies of this for you to take with you." Dr. Saltzman says with a smile. Bonnie gets the rag and wipes her stomach. Enzo hugs her. Bonnie's doctor comes back in. "Here you are, have a good day." Enzo stands, "wait don't we have to schedule her next appointment?" Dr. Saltzman stops and turns to him. "No not for a two weeks, just make sure that she is taking her vitamins and she's happy and stress free." Enzo nods they leave heading back to his house._

" _Alright, love when do you want to move in?" When they are in his garage. "As soon as possible. I'll feel better when I'm with you." Enzo smiles and carries her to his room. They spend the rest of their day in his bed. Eating and watching movies then going to sleep in each other's arms._

 _The next day Enzo enlists the help of Jeremy, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt. He gets up and dresses kisses Bonnie on the cheek before grabbing his phone from his nightstand then he leaves. He goes downstairs to eat a quick breakfast calls Caroline so that she can come over and stay with Bonnie. He parks his car outside of her two-story apartment waiting for the guys to arrive. When they did finally show up Enzo got out of his car taking the spare keys to the house with him._

 _"Hey man we brought Matt's and Jeremy's trucks." Enzo nods, "Thanks for the assist." Stefan shakes his head, "Bonnie deserves to feel happy and safe I hate that my brother won't let her go." Tyler pats him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault man, now let's get this over with." Enzo smirks shaking his head unlocking the door. It takes them a minimum of 5 hours to get all of Bonnie's stuff into their cars. Enzo takes Bonnie's clothes and shoes placing them in bins that he brought. Stefan takes her computer and laptop and all her bedding in his. Jeremy takes her dresser TV with all her movies in his truck with elastic cables to keep everything in place. Matt has her bookshelf along with her computer desk and chair he has a bin with all her books in it. Tyler took all her hangers and anything else that the others missed._

 _With a smile Enzo closes the door locking it and getting in his car. The guys follow him back to his estate where both Bonnie and Caroline are waiting for them. He gets out of his car walking over to Bonnie and hugging her. "Please tell me you have not been out here all day waiting for my return?" Bonnie shakes her head and kisses his cheek. "You could have let me come with you." Enzo smiles, "It was rather early, love and you need your rest." Bonnie huffs he chuckles, "If it makes you feel better, you can dictate what goes where." Bonnie looks at him a brow raised. "It's my stuff so I don't need your permission to that!" She snapped at him. Enzo holds his hands up in surrender then he looks at Caroline._

 _"Has she eaten?" Caroline nods Enzo sighs, "Your right, love shall we get this over with then?" Bonnie nods sternly. It takes about two hours for them to get everything the way Bonnie liked it. The bedding went in the room across from theirs when all was done the gang left. Enzo showered while Bonnie sat on his bed reading._

 _"What are you reading, love?" He asked as he joined her on the bed. "The Ugly Duckling. I wasn't the favorite in my family, my older more successful brother Jamie was. I am the ugly duckling." Then she started to cry. "Bonnie I don't see you as that I see you as this." He skips to the end where the ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan. "I see you with glorious wings a diamond among the rest." Enzo wipes her tears away and kisses her soundly on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck lacing her fingers in his hair. Bonnie pulls back. "I love you." He smiles, "I love you more." Then he pulls the covers back and they go to sleep._

Enzo looks at his love sleeping beside him he will never tire of waking up next to her everyday. "What are you smiling at?" Bonnie asks him, "My beautiful girlfriend and mother of my child." As he place his hand back on her tummy. She rolls her eyes, "Shut up I look like shit." Enzo shakes his head, "Not to me, love you are radiant as can be." She shakes her head, but smiles. "I think your just glad I decided to move in with you." Enzo smirks, "Well, of course it means I don't have to worry about you being so far away from me." Bonnie sits up. "I wasn't that far away." He shrugs kissing her cheek. "Breakfast in bed?" Bonnie nods, "Alright what is the little one in the mood for today?" Bonnie shrugs. "Surprise us."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the late update I've had some major writers block for this story, but I'm back and the next chapter is in the making. So what did you think about Bonnie moving in with Enzo too soon? And what about Bonnie after she tells Enzo a part from her past? Feedback is always welcome good and check out my new story with Bonenzo. Until next time stay tuned for more Knocked Up, Bennett..._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Call from Grams

(Bonnie 5 months 19 weeks)

Bonnie wakes up smiling. _I'm so glad that the morning sickness has deceased. What a relief!_ She turns to her left to find Enzo not beside her. Then the aroma of bacon and blueberry pancakes and muffuns fulls her nostrils. She gets out of bed grabs her brush getting out the tangles and heads downstairs with her robe. Enzo chuckles, "I was wondering when you were coming down." Bonnie rolls her eyes taking a seat on his lap. His arms instantly wrap around her waist. She kisses him good morning. He smiles and pulls back kissing his hand and places it on her belly.

"So what are we doing today?" Bonnie asks as she eats a muffin. "Well, I have class today so I'll have to leave shortly, but afterwards I'm all yours." Enzo says as he places butterfly kisses on her exposed shoulder. Bonnie sighs happily and continues to eat. It's not long before Enzo has to leave. He kisses her passionately then kneels kisses her stomach. "I will see you later. I love you both." Bonnie smiles, "We love you too." He closes the front door with a loving smile on his face. Bonnie heads back upstairs to take a hot bath just relaxing for a good ten minutes. When she gets out she grabs the fluffy towel wrapping it around her. She goes to her side on the dresser and pulls out a pair of grey sweatpants with a black t-shirt.

Once dressed she walks over to her bag and pulls out her history book taking notes on the areas that Caroline told her would be on the next test. She places a hand on the necklace he bought her a while back she was so lost in thought that she almost missed the swift movement to her stomach. _What was that?_ She places a hand on her stomach then she feels it again. _Hey little guy your wide awake now huh?_ Bonnie smiles the her phone goes off.

 **Bonnie** _Grams_

 **Hello Grams.**

 _Hello Bonnie how are you and the little munchkin?_

 **We are doing wonderful he/she just kicked a few seconds ago.**

 _Aw, that's lovely, sweetie. So how is that Lorenzo treating you two?_

 **Like we should be, I feel like I finally found a man who would do anything for me. Enzo is perfect, and he has all this space and I feel safe and happy when I'm with him.**

 _That's all I needed to hear, and I love the pictures you sent of the two of you from Halloween. If that man wanted to he could be a soldier or even a prince._

 **I'm glad you think so, I honestly could not be happier he is truly amazing. So how are you doing in Nevada?**

 _Well it's hot over here, but_ _so are most days. I'm fine dear I do hope that I get to meet this Enzo of yours soon. And I would like you both to come over for Thanksgiving._

 **Grams..**

 _Bonnie I know it's going to be hard for you to come back, but please I just want to spend this holiday with you, I missed you last year._

 **Are they going to be there? Because I don't-**

 _Bonnie Lucinda Bennett I will not take no for and answer, who cares if your parents and brother show I just want to see you and meet your handsome boyfriend, he still has to get my blessings._

 **Grams, we are not there yet. I love him, but I want to get my degree first before I get married. I will have to think-**

 _Hi, this is Lorenzo St. John I would love to meet you and get your blessing over this amazing woman._ Bonnie did not even hear him come in but, it's too late now she's going to have to go.

 _Oh, Bonnie how come you didn't tell me he was British!_ Bonnie takes her phone back while Enzo smirks.

 **Because you didn't ask and does that matter Grams?** Grams chuckles.

 _No, of course it doesn't matter all I care about is you happiness. So, Lorenzo and Bonnie I hope to see you both for Thanksgiving. Lorenzo take care of her._ Enzo takes her phone again smiling brightly.

 _I will, I do look forward to meeting you._ Bonnie rolls her eyes.

 _Likewise, bye Bonnie you take care I love you._

 **Love you too Grams, bye.**

She hangs up and looks at him. Enzo holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, love I waited but you didn't turn around and then I heard my name and I answered." Bonnie glares at him. "I did not even say your name!" Enzo smiles, "I know, but still I would really like to meet her." Bonnie sighs and lays back on their bed. "And you will and probably the rest of my family." Bonnie rubs her temples. "Love, is there unresolved tension? Between you and your family?" Bonnie nods. Enzo lays next to her wrapping his arms around her stomach then he feels it. "Did the little one just?" He does not finish Bonnie nods. He pulls her against him and kisses her neck.

"Do you want to tell me about your family before I meet them?" Bonnie sighs, "I don't want to, but I'd rather you hear it from me than my parents or my brother." Enzo places a kiss on her head waiting for her to start. "Remember when I told you how I was not the favorite in my family?" He nods, "You referred to yourself as the ugly duckling in your family, which your not, not to me anyway." Bonnie smiles and turns around to face him. "So my brother Jamie, was seen as the one who could do nothing wrong the 'golden boy' at home and to everyone in Sacramento, California. I was the one that they saw as the 'trouble maker' when I was the good kid I got straight A's from middle school on up while my brother held a C average. My brother was favored more because he was a jock that everyone in our neighborhood saw as the good guy. Though the only ones who knew the truth were me and my friend Tessa, but no one believed us." Enzo looks at her confused. "My brother was and probably still is a manwhore. He did drugs and drank before he was legal."

"I tried to tell my parents, but they were blinded by the football and basketball star to realize that their own son had fell off the wagon. My parents were always busy so they missed out on the big things my brother was doing. Anyways they went out of town once when I was 17 leaving me with him. Jamie decided to throw a party and it got out of hand my brothers friends brought drugs and alcohol they destroyed my mother's China set. It was midnight and the party was still going and one of his college friends put something in my bottled water and then next morning I woke up in my bed with blood between my legs." Bonnie started crying, Enzo wiped away her tears and kissed her temple. "Oh, love you don't have to tell me anymore." Bonnie shakes her head. "No I need to finish this." Enzo nods.

"So I dressed and ran downstairs to find Jamie smoking and I told him what happened. He laughed and told me that I enjoyed it saying that I wanted that to happen to me. I cried and my parents had just walked in they looked at the mess and looked right at me. My father slapped me saying that I could not be trusted. I pointed at Jamie saying that he was the one who had the party then I told them that his friend raped me, but they didn't want to hear it. They didn't even care that I was hurting. My mother told me it's my own fault for what happened to me and I ran to my room and called my Grams telling her everything. I begged her let me finish high school in Nevada because I could not stay with them anymore. It hurt too much. Grams came and got me the next day with majority of my stuff I lived with her for awhile then I got a scholarship to attend Whitmore College I accepted and I lived here ever since."

Enzo pulls her face to his and kisses her roughly, but passionately. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck. He tugs her shirt over her head and kneads her breasts. He moves his kisses to her jaw then down sucking on her neck. Bonnie pulls his shirt off exposing his muscular body. Enzo takes her left breast in his mouth suckling on it as he massages the other. His free hand travels down to her sweats he slips his hands though both pants and her panties rubbing his finger in her core, Bonnie moans and Enzo groans when he feel's how wet she is for him. He stops his actions causing Bonnie to look at him lustfully annoyed. He smirks pulling her pants down leaving her in a black lace thong.

Bonnie watches as Enzo's eyes darken. He pulls them down as well then places kisses on her inner thigh. He then starts licking her center adding two fingers moving in and out. Bonnie rakes her nails through his hair she purrs, "Enzo." She feels him smirk against her core flicking his tongue and increasing the pace. Bonnie is close and she know it with on last flick she comes all over his mouth. He laps up her juices then pulls his pants and grey boxers off. Bonnie reaches for him, but he kisses her hands, "Let me take care of you Bonnie." Bonnie says nothing and nods. He kisses her and she tastes herself. He takes his staff in his hand and slowly thrusts into her.

Bonnie moans Enzo takes her hands in his and holds them above her head. His picks up the pace then slows back down. Bonnie tries to get him to move faster, but he won't. Bonnie breaks the kiss and says. "Enzo please." Enzo kisses her neck, "Please what, love? Just ask and it's yours." Bonnie pulls his head down she says seductively in his ear, "Fuck me harder please I can't take your teasing anymore." He groans then kisses her and his thrusts get more powerful. Bonnie matches his pace and soon they reach their peak. Bonnie moans then bites his shoulder then she comes Enzo is not far behind her. After a few more thrusts his explodes his load inside her he pulls out and gets up walking to the bathroom.

He comes back with a rag to clean them off. Then he tosses it in the hamper. "Thank you, Enzo. I needed that." He smiles, "I would do anything for you, Bonnie. And after what you just shared with me I think we both needed that." Bonnie smiles. "So?" Enzo grabs her shirt and a pair of fresh panties handing them to her. She puts them on and he grabs his boxers sliding them on. "Honestly, love what you told me does not change how I feel about you." He pulls the covers back Bonnie wiggles under them. "And if you meet them?" He climbs in behind her and kisses her shoulder. "I will be polite, but I will defend you if they dare try and verbally or physically harm you." Bonnie smiles. "I hope we don't have to deal with that, I don't need to be stressed out." He rubs his hand against her tummy. "Nor do I want you to be. I love you both too much for anything like that to happen."

Bonnie places her hand over his. "I love you both too, let's get some sleep. I do have class tomorrow." Enzo pulls back. "Yes, about that..."

* * *

 _ **Boom! Cliffhanger yes, that just happened. So how do you guys feel about this chapter was it good, bad, terrible let me know I love your comments. How did Bonnie's past make you feel? And what is Enzo not telling Bonnie? Until next time...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Thanksgiving Disaster

 _Two days later..._

Bonnie stands in line at the airport waiting to get her ticket, she was also saving Enzo's spot he said he had to go to the bathroom. As she draws closer to the front Enzo returns, "Alright, love let's go." Bonnie looks at him bewildered. "How? We don't even have our tickets yet." Enzo smiles placing a hand on her cheek. "Do you trust me, love?" Bonnie nods, "Then, come with me." He takes majority of their stuff and grasps her hand in his. They go out the doors and Bonnie sees a black jet before them. "Lorenzo St. John why didn't you tell me you had a private jet?!" Enzo gives their luggage to the flight attendant. "Well, Bonnie Bennett. You never asked now let's go." Once on board they take their seats.

"I'm so glad I get to travel at least once before the baby's born." Enzo smiles. "I'm glad that Dr. Saltzman said that you can." Bonnie smiles,"So you have a private jet is there anything else I should know about you before we land?" Enzo looks up from the book he was reading. "Well since you asked. My family owns lots of businesses and we have our own called St. John INC. Were we sell the top appliances and electronics of all kinds." Bonnie's jaw drops. _I was not expecting this, he's more well off than I thought._ Enzo smiles, "Not what you were expecting?" Bonnie shakes her head.

They take off not long after. "Are you hungry, love?" Bonnie nods. "Alright I'll have then whip up something for us before we arrive." He stands and heads to the flight attendant, "Yes, Mr. St. John?" She says Enzo shakes his head. "How about fixing me and my girlfriend a meal a light one." She nods, "With spicy chicken!" They hear Bonnie yell, "You heard her." The flight attendant nods, "Sure thing, Mr. St. John." Enzo shakes his head yet again. "Jenna you can call me Lorenzo." She nods then goes to make the food. "Comfortable, love?" Bonnie nods as he approaches her. "So what were you reading before take off?" Enzo smiles, "What to expect when your expecting."

Bonnie smiles, "Enzo the baby's kicking come feel." He kneels and places his hand on her stomach. "I think it's a girl." He says. Bonnie shakes her head, "No, it's a boy the kicks are very powerful." Enzo looks at her adoringly then kisses her tummy. Ten minutes later Jenna comes out with chicken sandwiches. "Thank you Jenna." She smiles placing the food in front of them. "Spicy Chicken sandwiches? This looks amazing." Bonnie says then takes a bite then she moans. "This is great thank you Jenna." Jenna nods then leaves. They eat in silence and soon after they finish the Captain says that it's they will be landing in a few minutes. They both strap in.

When they land a car is waiting for them the driver takes their bags and they get in the backseat. Enzo kisses Bonnie softly on the lips then pulls back. "So where are we staying?" Enzo smiles, "Were staying at the Bellagio, I got us booked for the rest of the week." Bonnie smiles, "Yeah it's was so nice to know that classes were cancelled for the next six days." Enzo winches, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I got home, love." Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Whatever." He wraps his arm around her waist. "You can't stay mad at me forever." Bonnie looks away muttering, "I sure as hell can try." Enzo smirks. They drive to the Bellagio hotel their driver gets out and starts unloading their bags. Some of the people who work their bring their stuff inside.

Enzo leads Bonnie to the front desk. "I have a room reserved under St. John." The woman looks it up then hands them there room keys telling them where their room is. "Enjoy your stay." Enzo nods the men that brought their luggage in placed them on a dolly which Enzo pushed to the elevator. Once the doors closed behind them Bonnie asked, "How long are we staying?" Enzo looks down at her, "For the next four days, so after Thanksgiving we get to enjoy Vegas." When they reach their floor Enzo pushes the dolly to their room Bonnie swipes the card and opens the door.

"So what do you think, love?" Enzo asks once he closes the door. Bonnie looks around the room with two flat screen TV's, a coach and lazy boy, the bathroom with marble and a king size bed meant for three to four people. "I needed I can grab some ingredients and we could stay in." Enzo says as he wraps his arms around her. Bonnie smiles, "Down boy, we have to get ready to leave in a few." Enzo nods and let's go walking over to his suitcase goes to the bathroom to change. Bonnie goes to her suitcase and pulls out a forest green sweater dress with black stockings and a pair of forest green flats. When she's done changing she goes into the bathroom to see Enzo dressed in a dark green and blue plaid shirt with black pants and black loafers. He looks at Bonnie with a smile.

"You look lovely." He says as he combs his hair back. "You look good, too." Bonnie says as she brushes her hair out then she braids a few pieces of her hair. Bonnie grabs her curling iron curling the rest and putting it all into a side ponytail. The only jewelry she wears is the necklace Enzo gave her. She walks out of the bathroom Enzo right behind her. "You ready to go?" Bonnie nods, "Let's get this over with." They take the elevator to the lobby and Enzo goes to get the car. He pulls up in a 1992 corvette stingray. "Enzo is this?" Enzo smiles, "Is it mine? Sadly no, but we do get to drive it while were here." Bonnie smiles then gets in.

Bonnie gives him the directions to her Grams house, on the drive there Bonnie's hands start to shake. Enzo without looking takes one of her hands in his bring it to his lips then placing their joined hands on her lap. "Don't worry Bonnie, as I told you a few days ago, I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Soon they pull up into her old neighborhood. Bonnie points to the house on the corner. "That is a lovely house." Enzo says as he cut's the engine. Bonnie looks up at her once home not much has changed the tan color was repainted the gnomes and tiny fountain are gone a porch swing is next to the front door. Bonnie sighs Enzo squeezes her hand for encouragement.

"I love you." He says then kisses her softly on the lips. Bonnie smiles, "I love you, too." He gets out and opens her door. Bonnie takes his hand and they walk up to the door. She rings the doorbell then it opens revealing, "Grams!" Bonnie let's go of Enzo's hand to hug her. "Oh, Bonnie look at you so beautiful and that glow. I'm so happy to see you." Bonnie steps back, "Grams this is Lorenzo St. John. My boyfriend." Enzo takes Grams's extended hand and places a kiss on her knuckles. "It's a honor and a privilege to meet you Mrs. Bennett."

Grams smiles when he releases her hand, "Oh, I like him already. And please fill free to call me Sheila." Enzo nods. "Well, come on in the food is almost done. And Bonnie your brother and parents are in the living room." Bonnie nods stiffly then closes the door behind her. "Mom, who is it?" Bonnie freezes when she hears her mother's voice. "Abigail it's your daughter who else would I invite?" Bonnie hears footsteps approach them. "Well look at this, hey little sis long time no see." Bonnie looks at her brother Jamie then back at the ground. "Bonnie." She looks passed her brother to see her father. "Hi, dad." He says nothing. Enzo takes a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Lorenzo St. John. Bonnie's boyfriend." He extends his hand which Abby shakes then Jamie then her father. "I'm Rudy Hopkins." Enzo nods with a pleasant smile. "And he's supposed to be better than my buddy Silas?" Bonnie shivers when she hears that name, Enzo wraps his arm around her waist. "Jamie Lucas Hopkins you do not bring that up in my house ever, or you can leave!" Bonnie looks passed all her family to see Grams, "Will you all stop crowding them? Move out of their way." They listen and Enzo's grip on Bonnie's waist gently tightens. When they reach the kitchen. "Lorenzo would you mind putting these on the table?" Enzo takes the dish with the big turkey and places it on the center of the table. "What do you want me to do Grams?" Bonnie asks.

"Place the silverware on the table." Bonnie does as she's told when everything is set up on the table. Enzo walks over to Bonnie, "Are both doing alright, love?" Bonnie shrugs, "I guess of now." He kisses her cheek then pulls away with a small smile. Bonnie looks to the kitchen door where her mother has just entered. "Your pregnant?" Bonnie nods Abby says nothing and walks away probably to tell her father. Enzo hugs her whispering, "If it becomes too much for you, love we'll leave I promise." Bonnie leans against him. "So you got my sister pregnant? That's just what I would expect from-" He's cut off by Grams. "From what Jamie?" He shuts up looking away.

Enzo leads Bonnie away from the scene to the dining room he pulls her chair out for her then takes a seat next to her. Grams sits on the other side of Bonnie with the rest of her family across from them. Enzo takes a plate getting all of Bonnie's favorites placing her meal in front of her then makes his own. When everyone is served they eat in uncomfortable silence. Rudy doesn't take his eyes off of Bonnie, "Dad if you have something to say just say it." Bonnie says then eats some mashed potatoes. "Why her? I mean there are tons of amazing wom-" Enzo glares at him, "I'm going to stop you right there, sir. I love your daughter she is the light to my darkness. Where as the lot of you treat her as if she's not even apart of the family!" Bonnie places a hand on his leg to calm him.

"That's not true. We love her just as she is." Abby says defensively. Enzo chuckles bitterly, "Right so, you favorite the one who does drugs and drank behind your back rather than the daughter that is pure and good who had the better grades?" Rudy glares at Bonnie, "So you think this changes the fact that you had a party when your mother and I were out of town?" Bonnie looks up with fury in her eyes, "I didn't have a damn party my jackass of a brother did. All I ever did was the right things and you praise Jamie for the wrong. So it was right for him to have a party and wrong for me to get raped by his friend against my will?!" Abby stands, "It's not our fault you weren't good enough!" Sheila stands, "How dare you say that about my granddaughter? She's right all you two ever did was worry about Jamie and his football of basketball career and what does he do now? Nothing he lives with the both of you with my job and not scholarship because he didn't have the grades. While Bonnie was top in her class and got a scholarship away from all of this and you."

Rudy shakes his head, "But, she is a disappointment to our family!" Enzo eyes harden, "How is Bonnie a disappointment when she achieved more than her brother ever could. She is an amazing woman you all are just clouded in you son to see who the star is." He stands, "Sheila I apologize for cutting this short, but Bonnie and I need our rest. Thank you for the meal, love let's go." Grams smiles while Bonnie wordlessly stands taking Enzo's hand they head to the door. They hear footsteps behind them. "Hope you enjoy life being this guys whore Bonbon." Jamie says with a chuckle. Enzo releases her hand turning to her brother and punching Jamie so hard in the jaw that he fall on his ass and hits his head against the wall. "Oh, my gosh Jamie!" Abby rushes over to her son. Grams look down at him, "He had that coming I was just waiting for the right person to do it. Lorenzo St. John you have my blessing and that's all you'll need." Enzo smiles they leave out the door not looking back.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" He asks taking her hand intertwining their fingers while he drives back to their hotel. Bonnie squeezes his hand, "I'm better, now." He smiles, "Good. I'm sorry, love I should not have put you through that." Bonnie nods which causes him to smirk. "Your intentions were good though." They arrive back at their hotel and Enzo hands the keys over to the valet. He places his arm on her shoulder pulling her against him. When inside the elevator she turns and kisses him. "I love you." She says when she pulls away. "I love you, too." When they are on their floor Enzo swipes the card and they go in discard their clothing and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 ** _HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's the next chapter that has to do with the holiday so let me know what you think with a comment and everyone have a blessed day, I sure am thankful for all of you who read my stories and keep helping me make them better and better! So until next time..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update I got sick again right after Christmas and I was trying to get this chapter up before the New Years, but it didn't make it. I want to thank those who are still reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 20 New Year Surprise

(Bonnie 6 months 26 weeks)

Bonnie wakes up with a yawn she smiles her baby is up and active sending her a good morning kick. _It's New Year's Eve. And boy did that one hurt._ She turns hoping to find Enzo right beside her, but his spot is cold. She sits up and finds a note on her nightstand. She picks it up and opens the envelope with Enzo's perfect handwriting.

 ** _Good morning, love. I apologize for not being here when you woke up I would have loved to stay in bed with you just to hold a bit longer. I have some errands that need to be taken care of and I can't put them off any longer. I will be sending Caroline over to keep you company until I get back. I love you both please go get something to eat I shall be back later this evening._**

Bonnie smiles she places the note back where it was and gets up grabs some clothes (one of Enzo's shirts a lace thong and some shorts) then goes to the bathroom to take a bath. When the water is just right she shreds her clothes and gets in she sighs. Once she finishes she grabs her phone taking the stairs on at a time. James is waiting for her, "Good morning." He says. Bonnie smiles, "Good morning and Happy New Year." James smiles he takes her to the living room. Bonnie looks confused. "Mr. St. John wanted you to eat in comfort." Bonnie nods she goes and sits on his very comfy couch. Soon a tray of food and drink comes in she grabs a plate getting fruit, a blueberry muffin, some yogurt and a glass orange juice. She eats in comfortable silence when she's done the staff take the tray away. She checks her phone to see that she had a missed call from Caroline.

Before she can even return her call the doorbell rings. James goes to answer it. "Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes has arrived." Bonnie starts to get up. "No, Bonnie don't get up I'll come to you." Bonnie gets up anyway. Caroline sighs, "Care, it's not like I can't get up, wait till I'm eight months to start worrying about that." Her best friend shakes her head. "Bon,you're my best friend it's my job. Even more now that your pregnant." Bonnie sighs and slowly sits back on the couch. Bonnie grabs the remote turning on the TV. "Aren't you glad you passed this semester Bon?" Caroline asks without looking away from the television. Bonnie nods, "Yeah even though I misses most of my dance class my Professor was really nice and gave me an A because how much of a dedicated dancer I was." Caroline looks at her and smiles Bonnie smiles back. It's almost lunch time when Bonnie calls for James.

"Yes, Miss Bennett?" He asks. "I need something to eat can you get the staff to prepare me a chicken sandwich with lots of pickles and a thing of mint ice cream. Caroline just wants a Caesar salad." James bows, "Of course madam." He starts to walk away Caroline jumps up, "Make sure her chicken is fresh I don't want her getting sick." James smiles, "I'll make sure the chefs know that." He leaves Caroline sits back down. "So when does Enzo come back?" Bonnie shrugs, "I don't know he didn't leave a time on the note he left me this morning." Caroline nods. They watch the program in silence then Caroline asks, "So have you thought of any baby names?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, I haven't not yet. I should get on that before he/she comes huh?" Caroline turns her head to her with a smile nodding. "So are you going to take any classes next year or do you want to take a semester off?"

"I applied for 18 credit hours with my classes all online so I can take care of the little one." Bonnie says. "That's cool Bon, but you know that Enzo will be out after next semester and he won't have anything else to do." Bonnie looks up imaging what Enzo would look like changing a diaper she giggles. The doors open and James brings in a tray with their food and drinks that they can choose from. "This looks delicious thank you, James." Bonnie says. "Your welcome Miss Bennett, enjoy." He leaves closing the door behind him. Caroline burst out laughing. "Look at you Bonnie all prim and proper, how do you stand that?" Bonnie grabs her plate with her sandwich loaded with chicken and pickles. "You know I asked Enzo the same thing, he's fine with it because it's how he was brought up. And it really doesn't bother me that much anymore." Caroline gets her plate shaking her head and they both dig into their meals and decide to watch a movie.

"Avengers is good go back." Caroline says. Bonnie goes back and they watch it laughing at the parts that were funny, gushing over Thor and Hulk then, laughing at Loki's defeat and Hulk slapping him around **.(A/N: Because who didn't laugh at that part? Continuing.)** They eat all their food and Caroline sits on the floor next to Bonnie as they watch the sequel and eat mint ice cream. They finish the ice cream before it's over. Caroline looks at her phone. "Wow, I've been here for five hours, but I'm glad that I get to see you. How about we make a plan to go get some baby clothes?" Bonnie smiles, "That would be great, you should probably get back home to Tyler." Caroline stands taking the empty ice box with her. Bonnie stands up slowly she needed to get up. She turns off the TV when Caroline comes back. "So I'll call you and you know when my next available day is." Bonnie nods giving her a hug. "That would be great." Caroline smiles.

James comes in, "I'm here to escort Miss Forbes to her car." Bonnie nods. "I'll see you soon Bon." She leaves with James. Bonnie grabs her phone off the couch. _He hasn't called me all day where could he be?_ Bonnie waits until James comes back in to ask,"James, where is Lorenzo?" James looks down, "I'm sorry Miss Bennett, but he left before I could get the staff to make breakfast for him." Bonnie nods, "James I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." James smiles softly, "It's alright." Bonnie smiles, "Your dismissed for the rest of the night." James stays, "I'll leave once he arrives. Should I have the staff prepare dinner?" Bonnie nods, "Yes and could it be pasta with some veggies and on the side some peanut butter and lots of it. And can I get some apple juice as well?" James nods, "Cernintly madam." He turns towards the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs."

Bonnie slowly walks up the stairs and though she's hasn't been on her feet as much today they start to swell. Bonnie changes out of her clothes from earlier into one of Enzo's shirts, a pair of lace panties and some shorts. She climbs into bed getting the book off her nightstand. She turns to the last chapter she was on and reads. Twenty minutes later she hears the front door open and close. She rolls her eyes and continues to read. She hears him coming up the stairs. Bonnie does not acknowledge him when he enters their bedroom nor when he comes over and starts kissing and sucking her neck trying to remove the book from her hands.

"Mmm, I missed you." He murmurs against her neck. Bonnie pulls away from him fuming. _Hormones or not I don't care he can't just expect me to be okay with this!_ "Love, what's wrong?" Enzo asks as he place a hand on her shoulder she shrugs it off, "Where the hell have you been?!" Enzo looks at her shocked by her outburst. "Bonnie-" She cut's him off. "You know what I was worried sick about you a few hours I can handle, but the whole fucking day you didn't think to call or even send a text?!" Enzo rubs his temples. "Bonnie I'm sorry, really. I am. I didn't think that what I had planned for this evening would take me the whole day. I don't want to cause you any stress." Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest mumbling, "A little late too for that." Enzo pulls her to his chest placing his hands on her stomach. "I don't want you to be. I hope that you will allow me the chance to make it up to you. I don't think I could bare the thought of you resenting me." Bonnie stays quiet.

"You better make it worth it, I don't want to go through this again." Enzo turns her face towards his and kisses her passionately Bonnie sighs into the kiss all her insides warming up no longer cold. She pulls away. "You better get started, it'll be midnight in three and half hours." Enzo kisses her once more then pulls back, "That's more than enough time." He gets up and grabs a blindfold. "But, you'll have to put this on, love. I can't have you seeing anything just yet." Bonnie rolls her eyes, but takes the blindfold placing it over her eyes tying it tight. She hears him leave the room she shakes her head and lays down on the bed. She hears him moving around the room she lifts a hand to the blindfold, but Enzo catches her hand before she could reach it. She huffed and he chuckled. Bonnie hears him moving in and out of the room. It feels like she's been lying there for an hour.

Bonnie doesn't hear anything from him for a short while she asks, "Can I take this thing off now?" She hears him move but she not sure where until she feels his weight on the bed. He removes it Bonnie opens her eyes slowly. He eyes first lock on the clock it reads 10:45. Bonnie then looks around their room. She sees lights hung on the walls, the windows, and the door. She notices that his table and chair set have been moved to the center of the room she also notices the candles he lit in room. Bonnie can't hold back her tears. She wipes them away giving Enzo a small smile. _**Knock! Knock!**_ "Come in James." His Butler does bringing a tray with two dishes that are covered he places them on either side before leaving closing the door behind him. Enzo holds his hand out to her she takes it and he walks her over to her chair he pulls it out and once she seated he gently pushed it in. He removed the cover from her food then his before taking his seat. Bonnie looks at her veggies and pasta and peanut butter. She quickly dug into her meal she was not phased when she heard Enzo chuckle.

Bonnie slows down a bit she takes a few sips of her apple juice then says, "You never told me where you were or what you were doing." Enzo stops eating, "You'll find out in due time, love I promise." Bonnie raises a brow, but continues to eat. Once they've finished Enzo takes their plates downstairs Bonnie stays seated in the chair feeling her baby kick. She smiled rubbing her stomach. Enzo comes back a few minutes later, but stays by the door. "The real reason I was out all day was because I wanted to make this night special for us, not that many jewelers where open today so it delayed me quite a but, but I was finally able to get it just right for you." Bonnie looks up at him tears running down her cheeks. "Enzo." He places a hand out to stop her. He walks towards her and gets on one knee. Revealing a box with a big diamond with two smaller ones on the side with four more tiny diamonds on the sides with a silver band. Bonnie's eyes widen, but she can't stop crying.

"I was given this by James he said it was my mother's and her mother's before her. It wasn't in the best of shape so I paid to have it remade the exact way it looked in the photos that I have of my mother. He gave me a note as well, it read give this to the woman who you wish to share your life with forever. At first I thought that was Maggie, but what she and I had was one-sided it was all me not the both of us. And with you I feel like I can breathe again, you are my light in the darkness." He pauses for a second. He takes her hand in his removing the ring from the box. "Bonnie Lucinda Bennett will you be the other half of my heart, my partner, my love forever? Will you marry me?" Bonnie smiles down at him through her tears, "Enzo, I ah!"

She clutches her stomach falling out of the chair Enzo catches her. "Bonnie!" She hears him yell before everything goes dark.

* * *

 ** _I couldn't help it, cliffhangers leave you guessing what will happen next. I love feedback so please leave me a some comments on what you thought about this chapter. I plan on doing the next one in Enzo's POV so we find out what he's been doing all day. What did you guys think of Baroline? I can't wait the Final episodes start next Friday I hope that Bonenzo stay all the way through the rest of this season. Until next time..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Don't leave me

 _Enzo's POV_

There were several emotions Enzo was feeling while he sat in that chair next to the woman he loved.

Fear, the thought of losing them both and he going dark once more.

Frustration, he should have just gotten the ring repaired a few weeks earlier.

Anger, he should have just called her or came home to make sure they were alright.

Guilt, the stress Bonnie had as she was waiting anxiously for his arrival. It would be all his fault.

Enzo buries his head in his hands shaking his head. _What have I done? I should have never left them, I can't lose them they are my everything._ The door opens quietly Enzo's head shoots up. "How are they?" He asks. Dr. Saltzman gives him a warm smile. "They are both going to be fine. But her stress level cannot be this high again or she will indeed lose the baby." Enzo smiles. "Thank you, Dr. Saltzman. When can I take her back home?" Dr. Saltzman looks at her clipboard lifting a few papers, "We still need to run some more tests just to be sure, I want to keep her here for a few more days just to be safe." Enzo nods stiffly. "Of course." Dr. Saltzman leaves.

Enzo takes Bonnie's hand in his. "Your both going to be alright, love. I promise to never put either of you through this again. I just don't want you to leave me." He leans forward placing a kiss on her hand then on her stomach. Enzo sits back in the chair resting his feet at an angle on Bonnie's bed and closes his eyes he smiles though the guilt that is still tugging on his heartstrings he falls asleep.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Enzo wakes up blinking a few time to adjusting to the light he looks to see Bonnie still asleep he smiles kissing her temple. He stays with her until Caroline arrives. He get's up, "Hey, any changes?" Enzo shakes his head. "None she's been asleep the whole time, unless she woke up and I didn't notice." Caroline crosses her arms, "You can't blame yourself." Enzo let's out a frustrated sigh. "But I can, I should have just come home to check on them. If I had they wouldn't be here." Caroline shrugs, "You don't know that. Now go home take a shower and eat something. I'll call you if there are any changes." Enzo nods leaving the room. He drives back home asking James to get something prepared. He went upstairs to take a shower. When he was finished he dresses and goes downstairs.

When he enters the dining room he takes a seat. James comes in with a plate of food. "Thank you, James." His Butler bows, "Of course, sir." He leaves. Enzo eats a healthy portion of his food before pulling out his phone. Looks for the person he wants to call then dials. "Matt, I need your help." He spends half an hour explaining to Matt who and what he needed. He calls Caroline just to check in on Bonnie once he knows that's she's alright he hangs up. He get's into his car and drives over to Donovan's. "Enzo what are we doing here?" Stefan asked before he was even inside the house. Enzo stops walking turning to face him. "Look the woman that I love and mother of my child is in the hospital because of me. I caused her to worry and she got stressed out because you guys wanted to keep me here to talk more." He pauses. "I could have been home Stefan and she wouldn't be in that bloody hospital if all of you had just let me go, instead of worrying about your fucking car that is not important because that shit is not human. Bonnie is so you all owe me." Enzo says enraged.

"And were going to do whatever he needs, right Stefan?" They both look behind them and see Penny. "Yeah, he still hasn't told us what it is though." Penny rolls her eyes. "Stefan how can you be so dense? You know what Matt is working on in there." Stefan shakes his head. Jeremy and Tyler come out. "Seriously Stefan how do you not see Matt getting some moves together in there?" Jeremy asks. Stefan shrugs, "Jeremy, Enzo, Tyler, and Stefan let's go inside and learn these moves for Enzo's proposal to Bonnie." She walks inside the guys follow. They learn the routine in just a few hours and it's then that Enzo get's a call from Caroline telling him that she's awake. "I'll be there shortly just bring her out front in about ten minutes." He hangs up he tells everyone it's time they drive back to the hospital in separate cars. Enzo parks he reaches into his leather jacket unzipping his secret pocket to reveal the box with the ring he wanted to give to Bonnie last night. He shakes his head and gets out he sees Caroline just wheeling Bonnie out now. He runs towards her.

"Bonnie." He says he gets on his knees and kisses her. "Love, I'm so sorry I should have never put you through that." Bonnie smiles rubbing her belly, "It's alright. Look at me." His brown eyes meet her green ones. "Were okay now." He kisses her on the cheek then gives the thumbs up behind her. The music starts.

 _It's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._  
 **(Penny and Matt start dancing.)**  
 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
 _No one will know oh oh oh,_  
 _Oh, come on, girl._  
 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
 _Shots of patron,_  
 _And it's on, girl._  
 **(Jeremy and Tyler join in.)**  
 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._  
 **(Stefan joins them.)**  
 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._  
 **(Enzo kisses Bonnie's hand then joins the others.)**  
 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
 _So what you wanna do?_  
 _Let's just run girl._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
 _No, I won't blame you;_  
 _It was fun, girl._

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._

 _Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

I _s it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _[x2:]_  
 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
 _Tell me right now baby,_  
 _Tell me right now baby, baby._  
 **(Enzo dances forward towards Bonnie who's crying.)**  
 _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._  
 **(Enzo pulls out the small box.)**  
 _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._

Enzo get's down on one knee he takes her hand in his. "Can we give this another go? I love you, Bonnie Lucinda Bennett. Will you be the other half of my heart? Will you take this poor excuse of a man with all his flaws? Will you make me the happiest man on this planet become my wife?" He looks up at her and she smiles. "Yes, Lorenzo St. John I'll marry you." Enzo takes the ring out and places it on her ring finger he kisses that hand. "Now your stuck with me, because I'm never going to let you go." Bonnie smiles at him. "Well that's okay because I'm never leaving." He kisses her long and passionate. Enzo hears the roar of the people that have gathered behind them, but he's not bothered by it at all because he has all he ever wanted right in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry that it's a short chapter I wanted to get this one out of the way so I could focus on the fun day for Blind Date. But, let me know what you think of this chapter was it too soon for a proposal or just right? In the next chapter Bonenzo will be talking baby names and once that chapters up I'm putting up a poll so I'll need you guys to vote on which baby name pair that you like the best! I love feedback and if you haven't already you should check out my newest story His saving Grace and let know what you think of it. Until next time...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Baby names

(Bonnie 7 months 28 weeks)

Bonnie wakes up and stretches her arms over her head. She looks at the clock. _10:35? I guess I should get up since Enzo has class._ Bonnie get's up slowly she rubs her belly affectionately. Her baby gives her a swift kick Bonnie smiles. "I know it's feeding time." Bonnie grabs her robe from the chair then heads down the stairs one at a time. Once she's at the bottom she goes to the kitchen she hears voices. "Look all I'm saying is that I should tell her about you two before you come a scare her to death." Bonnie stops. _Enzo, two of them? Who is he talking to and why is he not at his class?!_ Bonnie crosses her arms. Enzo turns around, "I'll call you back." He hangs up and walks over to her. "What are you doing here? And just who are they?" Enzo sighs, "My cousins Alex and Virginia. They want to meet you." Bonnie nods, "And why would they scare me?" Enzo rubs her shoulders. "Because Alex is a very serious, but shady person and for all I know she could be trying to dig up your past as we speak. Virginia will probably try and get in your head and make you doubt yourself it's part of her crazy personality."

"Why does Alex need to dig up my past?" Enzo stops his motions on her shoulders, "Because she's trying to see if your anything like my ex. I don't think I ever told you after I found out that Maggie was cheating on me, I was a very hostile and bitter man. And when she died I became depressed with guilt for ending things the way I did, and I drank more I started smoking. Honestly, love I was a mess. My cousins helped me get passed it and I with their help stated getting my act together." Bonnie cups his cheek. "I see, for the better?" Enzo smirks, "Of course, I'm engaged to the woman I love and I am not going to be the man I once was." Bonnie smiles and kisses him.

He pulls back with a loving smile. "You still didn't tell me why you're here." Enzo nods, "It was just a test I do have to go back at five, so until then I'm all yours." Bonnie shakes her head. "That's nice, but I need to eat." He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "I'll be right back." Bonnie nods she takes a seat on the comfy couch. She sighs. Bonnie grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Enzo comes in with a tray of food he sets it on the table in front of her. He hands Bonnie her vitamins and some juice. She takes them than digs into her breakfast. Enzo sits on the floor in front of her he smiles. Bonnie doesn't really pay that much attention to him as finishes off the last of her food. Enzo takes her tray back to the kitchen. "So what do want to do now?" Enzo asks as he sits on the couch pulling her onto his lap.

"Well, I'm seven mouths pregnant and we have not discussed what our babies name is, where he/she is going to sleep, or go baby shopping." Bonnie gets off his lap and faces him. "Alright, love which do you want to start with and we'll go from there." Enzo says taking her hand. "Let's talk names I came up with a few if it's a boy." Enzo nods, "Good because I've come up with a few it it's a girl." Bonnie smiles. "Ok I'll start. Jacob Matthews St. John and Nathaniel Liam St. John." Enzo nods, "So you want them to have my last name not both?" Bonnie nods, "I would rather they have one last name, besides I'm going to be you wife soon." Enzo smiles kissing her hand. "And I can't wait for that day. Now it's my turn. Alexandra Michelle St. John and Kimberly Adams St. John."

Bonnie nods, "I like them, but I still think that it's going to be a boy." Enzo chuckles shaking his head. "Now let's just let those be for a minute because I have something else to show you." He gets up gathering Bonnie up in his arms and carries her upstairs. He takes her to a room that is diagonal from theirs. He sets her down on her feet. Bonnie looks around the room though it hasn't been painted yet, she sees a small bookcase a rocking chair a few lambs and a little colorful playpen and table though she's not sure what its for. "Enzo this is great, I wish you would have told me about it sooner." Enzo shrugs, "To be completely honest, love I started this on Sunday it's not that much, but it's progress. I promise next time I will tell you so you can give me ideas." Bonnie nods, "You better."

Enzo chuckles into her shoulder. "So do you want to get out of here and go shopping?" Bonnie nods, "Yes, but I need to shower first." Enzo groans, "I'll join you." Bonnie rolls her eyes but pulls him out of the room they go to theirs and Bonnie let's go of him to turn on the water. She goes to her drawer and pulls out what she's going to wear white pair of leggings with a gray shorts with a loose fitting green/grey off shoulder top. She goes back into the bathroom and takes off her robe then her clothes. She hears Enzo removing his as she ties her hair up. She steps into the shower and sighs as the hot water touches her skin. When Enzo joins her he slides the door closed behind him. "Hmm, your so beautiful." He says as he lathers her body with soap.

Bonnie feels him fully exert against her back she turns around and kisses him. He wraps his strong arms around her pulling her closer. Bonnie let one of her hands take hold of his length she pumps him. Enzo groans Bonnie smiles she turns around placing her hands on the cool tile. She feels him teasing her with it at her entrance. "Enzo enough, I want you inside me now!" She hisses. He stops then pushes into her folds with one swift thrust. Bonnie moans as he pounds into her slowly. He pulls her arms wrapping them around his neck as he kisses her neck. Bonnie pulls the hair at the nape of his neck, his pace increases with each thrust. Enzo groans as he tugs on her breasts. Bonnie arches against him she moans. "Faster!" Enzo's pace quickens causing Bonnie to whimper her grip on him tightens.

She comes with Enzo right behind her she is limp in his arms as she comes down from her high. "Are you alright, love?" She nods as he pulls out of her. He cleans them up and grabs towels for them. Enzo wraps the long towel around her shoulders which she wraps the rest of the way around her. Once they dry off they get dressed and Enzo carries Bonnie to the garage. He grabs a pair of keys and opens her door. She gets in and waits for him. When he get's in he opens the garage. "You really like your cars don't you?" He takes her hand in his, "Yes, but none of them compare to the true beauty beside me." He kisses her hand. Bonnie leans over and kisses his cheek. They drive into the city going to the mall. Once Enzo finds a spot he parks. Bonnie gets out and waits for him.

They hold hands and walk in going towards the baby shop. **(A/N: I've never seen a mall on the show just go with it. Continuing.)** Bonnie looks around and she immediately pulls Enzo to the cribs. He chuckles at her eagerness, but she doesn't care. She lets go of his hand looking for the perfect one and at a price she was happy with regardless of how much money her man makes. Her eyes fall on a Dream Inc. Niko 5 in 1 convertible crib and changer. She like the design and the simple black color she turns around to see Enzo ready and waiting with a cart she points to it and he places it inside. She looks for the most durable and comfortable baby diapers and finds some she places for boxes in the cart. Enzo looks at her, Bonnie shrugs, "It's better to be prepared." They get a few bibs, several wet wipes and some pacifiers before they go over to the clothing area.

"How about I choose five girl outfits and you choose five boys just so we have something to start with." Bonnie nods she kisses his cheek and begins to walk away but Enzo pulls her back. "Stay in sight." She shakes her head and goes to find something she'd think her boy would wear if it is indeed so. She fines one set with a green shirt and overalls and some cute green booties. She finds a white shirt with grey shorts and some grey booties. She finds three others including a green and blue onesie. She nods happily at her choices before she looks for Enzo. Who is not far he already has two outfits from what she can see are a purple two piece with booties and a onesie with stars on it. As she walks over she notices a not so pregnant woman approach her man. Bonnie places her outfits in the cart and pushes it their way.

"Do you need some help you look lost." Bonnie rolls her eyes at the brunette. Enzo faces the woman, "No, thank you." He simply says turning away from her and back to the task at hand. Bonnie watches him and she doesn't notice the brunette walk over to her. "It's a shame, he is so hunky that I envy the woman that he goes home to, I bet they'll have beautiful babies. Though he looks a little young to be having kids." Bonnie looks at her then back at Enzo who has just picked his final three choices. He spots her then smiles he makes his way over. "Hello, love." He kisses her on the cheek then places the clothes in the cart. Bonnie smiles looking over at the woman who's jaw just hit the floor she looks back at Enzo. "Are you ready to go?" Bonnie nods leaving the woman behind. They pay for what they got and leave going back home to have lunch.

Enzo carries most of the items up to the baby's room Bonnie follow with the clothes. She places it on the table. "I'll put the crib together tomorrow. We can put the other stuff in their later." Bonnie nods she goes to their room she takes off her shoes and socks putting them in their huge walk in closet. She goes to sit on the bed she grabs her book and reads until the aroma of food hits her nostrils. She puts the book down and joins Enzo at the table they eat their turkey sandwiches in comfortable silence. Bonnie drinks the last of her ginger ale and then looks at him. Enzo smiles back then glances at his watch. "Sorry to cut this short, love." Bonnie shakes her head standing up she hugs him. "It's your last year so you should make the most of it." He nods then kisses her soundly on the lips. He kneels and kisses her stomach. "I will see you both later, I love you." He leaves their room heading to his class.

Bonnie pulls out her laptop and does some homework and reading for her classes. She then takes another shower before changing into her sleepwear (One of Enzo's shirts) and a pair of panties. She get under the covers and soon she fast asleep. She's so out of it that she does not hear Enzo come in and join her, when she feels his arm around her stomach she smiles in her sleep returnig back to her blissful dream.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay on this story as well as my others. I have not been in the mood to write given what has happened on the show. I do plan on getting Blind Date updated by tomorrow evening if not then look of it in the night. I still have some hope for Bonenzo. Since it's confirmed that Nina is indeed coming back that means Bonnie isn't so my hope is that when it happens, Bonnie goes to the world she created and joins Enzo in an eternity in the afterlife. Not the happiness I had hoped she'd have, but it's better then Monnie or even Beremy._**

 ** _So I'm putting a poll up for the baby names as soon as this chapter is updated so look for it and please vote I want to give my readers a chance to choose the gender of Bonenzo's baby. So please vote on your favorite name!_**

 ** _I do plan on finishing this story so those who are still reading thank you so much! I love reading your comments so let me know what you thought about this chapter and what your thoughts are on Bonnie and Enzo's fate in the finale._**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Guess who's at the Spa

(Bonnie 8 months 32 weeks)

Bonnie walks up to her phone vibrating. She look at it seeing it's the 20th of March which means that Caroline is calling her for their spa day. Bonnie sighs as she grabs her phone.

 **Bonnie** Caroline

 **Hey, Care you couldn't give me an hour more could you?**

She hears Caroline laugh. Hello to you too, and nope sorry we have reservations.

Bonnie feels Enzo stir next to her. He looks at her with a smile before taking her phone.

 _Yes, Caroline we are aware given the fact that I made the arrangements, look she will meet you there. Please don't call three hours before she needs her rest._

Enzo, give the phone back to-. He hung up on her. Bonnie crosses her arms.

"Don't look at me like that, love she should know by now not to do that unless she's bailing on you." Bonnie shakes her head she still fuming. Enzo sighs he wraps his strong arms around her and pulls her back to his chest. "Mm, come on love, don't be like that. Especially when she calls you when your not awake and you need your rest." Bonnie shifts slightly in his arms and faces him she smiles, "I appreciate that, but you still should not have hung up on her." Bonnie get's out of his arms and out of bed. She pick out her outfit for the day which is a purple loose shirt with forest green leggings and white flats she leaves it on the chair outside their bathroom and turns on the water.

Bonnie removes her clothes and waits of the warm water. Enzo comes in removing his boxers. Once the water is just right the step in Enzo washes her back and Bonnie washes his. They finish and Enzo grabs towels for them. Enzo leaves soon after. Bonnie combs the tangles out of her long black hair then brushes letting her natural waves fall behind her. Enzo comes back in dress and grabs his gel. Bonnie shakes her head leaving then she changes into her clothes she grabs the necklace that Enzo gave her to complete her look. She doesn't put on any make-up (natural is better anyway.) "Are you ready to go, love?" Bonnie nods as they head out of their room and down the stairs, Enzo has his hand on her back to support her.

When they reach the bottom."I think when I'm nine months, that I'll stay in the guest bedroom downstairs." Enzo smiles lovingly, "Well, love why wait? I would rather you be comfortable." Bonnie kisses his cheek. They head to the garage and take his navy blue Camaro z80. Bonnie gets in but crosses her arms, "Slow down this time I do not want to get sick like last time." Enzo chuckles softly, "Yes, that was awful for both of us. Don't worry, love I don't plan on doing that again." Bonnie rolls her eyes. Once out of their garage and out the gate they take the highway to the mall. **(A/N: Another part of the mall that has it's own area, go with me on this. Continuing..)** Enzo stops the car at the entrance he puts it in park before getting out. Bonnie opens her door taking his hand as he helps her out. He hugs her, "Call me, when your ready to be picked up." Bonnie nods giving him a kiss before going inside. "I will, what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Enzo shrugs, "I'll find something to do at the house while I wait for your call." Bonnie shakes her head smiling as she takes a step back. "Bonnie!" Bonnie turns around and sees Caroline in a floral print pink dress with white pumps. Bonnie hugs her. "Hey, Care. Bye Enzo." He pulls her back to him and kisses her once more before Caroline clears her throat. "Alright, Caroline take care of them." Bonnie rolls her eyes, Caroline shakes her head, "I will now get out of here." He chuckles as he gets back in his car and drives away. Caroline loops her arm through Bonnie's they walk inside and they already feel less tense for some reason. It could be because of the big fountain with dolphins in the center and the smaller one with rocks on at the front desk.

"Welcome to our Spa, my name is Lexi. Do you have a reservation?" Bonnie nods, "Yes, under Bennett." Lexi nods and types on her computer, "There you are, so both getting the Master with the facial and mud bath?" Bonnie nods she pulls out her wallet. Lexi stops her, "It's already been paid for by Mr. St. John." Bonnie shakes her head. _Of course he paid for it, he and I are so going to have a talk about this later._ Caroline giggles, "Bon, he is really taking good care of you." Bonnie rolls her eyes she smiles kindly at Lexi. "So here are your towels, robes, flip flops, and Kol. He will take you to the locker room then your relaxation can begin. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask Kol or me." Caroline smiles brightly, "Thank you, Bonnie let's go." Bonnie shakes her head at her friends eagerness. She thanks Lexi before flowing her friend and Kol to the locker room. Bonnie and Caroline lock their purses in the same one as well as their clothes. They both wear bathing suits, Bonnie wears a one-piece green that is not to tight. While Caroline wears a black two-piece they slip on their flips flops just as Kol walks in and leads them to the mud bath. Removing their shoes they both step in with sigh.

"Bonnie we have to do this more often." Bonnie nods with her eyes closed as she lets the other attendant apply a facial mask that smells amazing. They stay there for a good 45 minutes before going to the showers letting the warm water hit their skin. They then move to their massage once they are clean and dry they notice someone already in there but, they move to another spot just for them. Bonnie lay on her stomach doing her best to not put as much pressure on her tummy. Caroline looks at her. "How's the little one doing?" Bonnie turns her head to the side, "Fine, she/he has not woken up yet which means that I probably won't get as much sleep tonight." Their attendants come in they lather their hands with the oil and start massaging. Bonnie's makes sure that she does not press ot hard, she even helps Bonnie out by having her shift to her side so the doesn't have any tension in her hands and shoulders. Once all tension is gone they as Kol to take them to the baths.

They clean themselves up from any remaining mud and with Caroline assistance they make their way to the locker room wrapped in towels. "This was so much fun, I miss spending time with you." Bonnie smiles as she puts her shirt on over her head. She sits on the bench and slips on her legging. "Well, since you dating Tyler I think that can be arranged." Caroline laughs.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie looks up at the woman with fair skin and dark brown hair and eyes. Bonnie's eyes widen, she never thought she would see her again especially now of all times. "I leave you speechless once again?" She laughs bitterly. "Bonnie, is that?" Bonnie nods, "Yes, Care. This is Elena Gilbert. The girl that Damon slept with and he didn't tell me until to late." Elena waves at her with a smirk. "Oh, Bonnie we have so much to catch up on."

* * *

 _ **H**_ _ **ey, everyone so tell me what you think of this chapter? How do you think it will play into the next one? With Elena here does that mean Damon's going to be there? Well, I can't tell you that. I can say that the next chapter will be in Enzo's POV unless you guys don't want it to be. If you want it to be in Bonnie's POV let me know in the comments I love feedback.**_

 _ **And I have an annocement to make... I will be taking two weeks off my BONENZO fanfics,**_

 _ **1) I several group projects to do plus working.**_

 _ **2) Y'all still haven't voted for which baby name you like best and that come after chapter 24.**_

 _ **3) Some of my projects are based on either Disney or Marvel (X-Men, Avengers ect.) So if you see my other fanfics being updated sorry inspiration hit.**_

 _ **For those of you who have trouble with how to vote I can help with that.**_

 _ **Step 1: If you are using a mobile device just scroll down to the bottom tap on DESKTOP/TABLET MODE and then type in my username the poll is at the top so you can't miss it.**_

 _ **Step 1:(Other option) If you have a laptop just log in and then type my username and the poll is still at the top. (It's that easy!)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Enzo's POV_

After Enzo dropped Bonnie off at the spa with Caroline he drove back home. He ate a snack before starting on the crib which was a bit difficult, but he managed to put every piece in the right place. Once he made sure it was secure, before nodding to himself with pride. He then moves to his and Bonnie's room getting two months worth of clothes downstairs into one of the many spare rooms. He grabbed some of the books that she reads and her laptop. Her charger for it was already downstairs to he just put in the room with the rest of their stuff. He plugs his phone in and checks the time. _Bonnie won't be done for a few more hours._ He then decides to finish up his homework, when that's done he grabs his phone and keys going to Walmart to get some more baby clothes, some blankets, baby bottles, and a changing bag.

Enzo grabs several onesies in green and purple, a two blankets one with a dogs on it and the other plain. Five baby bottles and a blue and yellow changing bag. He then spots a little wolf stuffed animal and he adds that to his cart. He pays for it all then drives back home, and it's not long before his phone beeps. He smiles, but it fades when he sees it's Caroline.

 _Enzo_ Caroline

911! Bonnie needs you now!

 _What has happened? Is she alright?_

No, we were getting ready to leave and Bonnie ran into her ex's girlfriend Elena Gilbert and she just froze! Please just get here asap!

 _I'm on my way._

"James, I need you to put these away for me." James nods taking the items without question. "Certainly, sir." Enzo nods he races back to his car and then drives as fast as he can (without getting a ticket) to the mall he parks his car and runs inside he sees a woman with a hand on her hip. And past her is Bonnie and Caroline who has her arm around a frozen Bonnie.

"Bonnie." He says in a calm voice he walks over to her. She smiles weakly at him. "Oh, Bonnie seems like you got yourself a Damon 2.0." The woman Elena says. Enzo sees Bonnie glare at her from the corner of his eyes and he notices as she wraps her arms around her stomach. Enzo places a hand on her back rubbing circles to try and calm her. Caroline has removed herself from Bonnie's other side taking two steps forward. "How dare you try and compare Enzo and Damon. Enzo is ten times the man that Damon will ever be!" Enzo smiles at the compliment.

Elena laughs, "Please, there is nothing he has that can make him better than my Damon." Enzo watches as Bonnie closes her eyes, he can tell she is struggling to keep her cool. _Bloody hell, Bonnie does not need this or anymore stress from what happened to her in the past._ "Then tell me, Elena was it? Does Damon run his own company? Does he know who to treat a woman properly? Does he treat you like his Queen and would he do anything for you? Because I can say for myself that I treat Bonnie so much better than Damon ever did." Elena stands there her jaw dropped she looks away. Enzo feels a hand on his cheek he looks down at Bonnie giving her a gentle kiss on her temple.

Bonnie speaks, "Enzo loves me Elena, and I love him. He makes me happy, unlike Damon who hurt me by sleeping with you and then pretending like it's normal. I would rather be with a man who makes me feel alive. Not Damon who treated me like dirt." Enzo takes her face in his hands and kisses her with so much love and adoration. When he pulls away he sees her smiling up at him.

"Enzo, Bonnie let's go she's not worth anymore of our energy." Caroline says and the trio walks out of the spa and outside. Enzo stops and looks over Bonnie she laughs, "I'm fine doctor, really that is not necessary." Enzo shakes his head, "Regardless, love I want to make sure." Caroline giggles. "Well, this was fun, minus that last part. Bonnie we have to have another us day with no, boys and no drama." Bonnie nods she hugs her friend. "And we will." Enzo nods wrapping his arm around his fiance's waist they walk to his car. Caroline's is right next to theirs as she opens her door she says, "Take care of her Enzo." He smirks with a roll of his eyes. "I always do." He says as he opens Bonnie's door. Caroline laughs.

Once he's inside they wave to Caroline and then drive home. The drive back is quiet and Enzo is not sure what's going on in Bonnie's head, he just takes her hand rubbing his thumb against it. Bonnie looks over at him with a small smile. When reach home Enzo cuts the engine and looks over at her. "What?" She asks. Enzo sighs, "Are you alright, love?" Bonnie nods, "I am, but I'll feel even better when I get some food in me." Enzo chuckles opening his door after he get's his keys and takes off his seatbelt. He opens Bonnie's holding a hand out for her. She takes it and they walk inside Enzo leads Bonnie to their temporary room then he fetches James to get them something to eat.

Enzo comes back to see Bonnie flipping through the channels he removes his shoes and takes a seat next to her. "How are you both feeling?" Bonnie looks over her shoulder at him she smiles, "Were fine, though the little one is very active today." Enzo places his hand on her stomach and sure enough he feels several kicks. He smiles and kisses her shoulder. "Bonnie, love we can't just not talk about what happened today." Bonnie hangs her head. "I know, I just want to eat and take a nap we can talk about this later I promise." Enzo nods. "Whenever you are ready to talk about it I'm here to listen. And I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie looks at him over her shoulder she smiles.

"When did you become such a sap?" Enzo sighs, "I fell in love with this amazing woman with flowing hair and dazzling green eyes, that makes me feel alive." He gently turns her over and captures her lips in a passionately slow kiss. There is a knock at their door. Enzo release himself from Bonnie and goes to let James in. "Here is your food, sir." Enzo nods he takes the tray and closes the door with his foot. After they eat Enzo curls up next to Bonnie and they take a nap.

About a good hour and a half later Enzo wakes up he looks over at Bonnie he smiles then leans down to give her a kiss. That wakes her and she kisses his cheek. They clear the air about what had happened earlier with Elena and how much Bonnie wished she had slapped her just for opening up old wounds. Enzo holds her giving her encouraging words and laughing when he thought she was being silly. Enzo knew in that moment that he loved her even more for just being strong when practically the world was against her. He decides after that deep and emotional conversation that they take a bath and then head off to bed. The time of the arrival of their child was fast approaching and they both could hardly wait.

* * *

 ** _And here it is. The next chapter brings on Baby ... Haha you though I was going to just tell you? Nope. Sorry and your going to have to wait for it too, I'm nearing the completion for WIP the Escape plan pt 1, so look out for that. So what did you think about this chapter? I love feedback until next time..._**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 It's Time!

(Bonnie 9 months 39 weeks)

Bonnie rolls over with a groan she loves her baby, but she really needed to sleep so she wouldn't keep having to snap at Enzo or the staff, she knows she could play the hormone card, but her fiancé knows better and he does his best to make sure that she is comfortable he had bought a temperpedic mattress a while back and it's a major improvement. It's been a week and she's past her due date. Bonnie was worried she really wanted her baby to be born and soon. She looked to see if Enzo was beside her only to find his side cool. She found a note in his place.

 _ **Bonnie,**_

 _ **I had to step out for a moment I will be back soon, I already told James to have something prepared for you when you wake up. I also called Caroline and she's on her way. I will see you once I get back. Stay comfortable I love you.**_

 _ **Enzo.**_

Bonnie smiles at his message and she gets up slowly waddles over to her temporary drawer and grabs some clothes she walks out of the room to the bathroom downstairs she closes the door and turns on the water she carefully removes her clothes and tosses them in the hamper she turns the water off and steps in the tub she lowers herself down slowly then sighs. She cleans up once that's done she opens the drain and comes out she dries herself off and changes into some grey sweatpants and one off Enzo's shirts she grabs her comb and brush taking it out to the living room. As she waddles her way into the room she sees both Caroline and breakfast waiting for her.

"Hey, Bonnie." Caroline gets up from the couch and hugs her friend. "Sit. Eat, I'll do you hair after." Bonnie nods she takes a seat on the grey foam chair that Enzo brought for her three months ago. She eats her food and takes the last of her vitamins with a glass of apple juice. Once she's good and full she sits up a bit straighter and let's Caroline fix her hair. Bonnie grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She finds the _Incredibles_ she leaves it there. After the first ten minutes Caroline stops brushing her hair. She takes a seat next to Bonnie. They watch the movie and about half way in Caroline turns to her.

"So have you and Enzo decided on a date yet?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Enzo's almost done with school, and the baby will be here any day now. Maybe after he graduates, I don't know Care! All I know is that I want my baby to be born then when I can think better I'll answer that properly!" Caroline's eyes widen. "Care, I'm sorry." Bonnie's voice cracks and she starts to cry. Caroline hugs her. "It's okay Bonnie, really it's your hormones I know you don't mean what you say." Bonnie nods then she takes a deep breathe. "Enzo and have talked about having it in Paris." Caroline gives her a sideways glance. "I know, but it's the prefect way for me to kill two birds with one stone. I get married in the place I always dreamed of going."

Caroline smiles, "It would be the ideal place for Enzo to marry given how big of a romantic he is." Bonnie nods. "Plus it's just family and close friends though I still have yet to meet Enzo's cousins Alex and Virginia who say that I'm like his ex." Caroline looks at her confused. "I mean they think that I'm only with him for his money, which is not the case." Caroline nods, "I don't think that Enzo will let them try and ruin something so real." Bonnie smiles shaking her head before clutching her stomach. She moans in pain.

"Bonnie? Bonnie what's wrong?" Caroline askes. "Care, my water just broke." Her best friends eyes widen for a moment and then she yells, "James get the baby bag!" She gets up grabs her bag and runs back over to her best friend. "Bonnie can you stand we have to get you to my car." Bonnie nods weakly as she slowly gets up on shaky legs. James comes around the corner with the bag, but goes to open the door and helps Caroline get Bonnie into her car. He places the bag on the floor in the backseat. "Should I call Mr. St. John?" Caroline shakes her head as she puts the car in reverse. "No, I'll call him." With that she takes off down the street.

"Bonnie, just hang in there and breathe." She calls Enzo.

Caroline _Enzo_

 _Hey, I'm on my way back-_

That's nice, but you need to make a major detour. Bonnie is going into labor were on our way to the hospital now.

 _What? Is she alright? Do you have the baby bag?_

She's getting through, and yes of course we have it, just meet us at the hospital asap.

She hangs up and pulls into the hospital lot she finds a spot closes to the front, before she hops out. "Bon, I'll be right back." She leaves heading inside.

Bonnie groans in pain as she waits. Then the door to the backseat slides open as her best friend and a nurse show up with a wheel chair. They lift her onto it as gently as possible then rush Bonnie inside. Once she's been placed in a room she looks over at her friend with a frown. "Where is he?!" Caroline looks up from the forms she's been filling out in shock.

"Bonnie he's on his way."

"WELL, WHEN HE GET'S HERE YOU CAN TELL HIM TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT USING THAT SEXY ASS ACCENT AND HIS STUPIED CHARMS TO SEDUCE ME AND NOW LOOK AT ME!"

Caroline laughs, "Bon, it's both your faults you can't be mad at him when your equally at fault yourself."

Bonnie glares at her. "I CAN'R BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND IS SIDING WITH HIM! THIS IS NOT FUNNY CARE!"

Caroline laughs anyway, but it stops when she sees Bonnie in tears. "Bonnie just calm down."

"Care what am I going to do? I can't be a mother! I don't know how I never had one, and Enzo he's so much better at this then me. I just-" She stops when she feels a hand on her cheek. Enzo.

"Love, you will be a wonderful mother, an even better one than your mother." She looks at him with teary eyes. Then she moans in pain as another contraction hits.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR?!" Bonnie screams. As if on cue the doctor along with two nurses come in. "Sir, Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to-" Enzo cuts off the nurse. "I'm not going anywhere that is my fiancé and I am not leaving her." It gets resolved quickly Enzo stays after he changes into what the nurses gave him while Caroline waits outside with the others. It has been close to 11 hours and Bonnie was told that she was not fully dilated yet, so they waited and Bonnie had Enzo have Tyler go on multiple food runs and get coffee for Enzo to keep him awake. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when they finally said it was time to push.

"Miss Bennett it's time, on three were going to need you to push." Bonnie nods she takes Enzo's hand and braces herself. She counts the three in her head and then pushes with all her might. She screams as she grips Enzo's hand tighter. After a few more pushes she hears a cry that is not her own. She's about to push again, but the doctor stops her. "The baby has some blood going into its nose and mouth, love." That was all she needed. Once the doctor is ready she takes a deep breath and pushes.

And finally after seven more pushes her baby is out and all that's left is to cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy!" Bonnie cries and looks over at Enzo who is in tears and kisses her hand. The nurse takes their baby and cleans him off. Bonnie releases his hand as she watches the nurse with her baby. Enzo goes over the bag they brought and pulls out a green blanket for the nurse to wrap him in. She takes it as Enzo makes his way back to Bonnie. She sits up and soon the nurse comes over with her newborn son. She looks him over. He has her eyes, and nose, but everything else is all Enzo. His skin his mouth she smiles.

"So what shall we name him, love?" Enzo asks placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, since I was right this time I think we should name him Jacob Matthews St. John." Enzo nods and kisses the crown of her head. "I love it. Should I wake our friends? They have been here all night." Bonnie shakes her head. "No let them sleep we can break the news to them in the morning." With that Jacob gives an adorable yawn and the nurse takes him to the nursey. "Get some sleep, love you definitely earned it after delivering our son." Bonnie nods and gives a yawn patting the place next to her. "Come and join me." He smiles taking off his shoes and getting in the hospital bed with her and soon sleep overtakes them.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys it's been awhile. So here the chapter that you all have been waiting for! Let me know what you think and there are only five more chapters after this. Check out my two new stories Starting over with you A new Bonenzo story and My newest one A Chance a Daredevil fanfic that I've been wanting to write for awhile. I love feed back so leave a comment and until next time..._**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Graduation Day!

 _(Bonnie's POV)_

"Caroline hurry up we have to go!" Bonnie says as she grabs the baby bag and her two-month-old son Jacob from his high chair. He giggles which makes Bonnie smile. She grabs her purse and keys as she heads out the door. "Care, come on we're going to miss the guys Graduation!" She leaves the door open just a bit as she puts her two-month-old son in his car seat. Caroline comes out closing the door she hops in the passenger seat. Bonnie opens the gate and they are off to the field. Once they arrive Bonnie parks they grab their stuff and Jacob and then look for some seats. Bonnie finds some and they take their seats, Bonnie sees Tyler, Stefan, and Enzo all in order. Enzo spots her through the crowd and blows her a kiss she smiles and soon it starts.

Tyler, Stefan, and Enzo get their diploma's and no one is louder at cheering than Bonnie and Caroline! Once everyone is called it's over and they come down to meet the guys. They find they boys in the center with so much space around them, Caroline runs to Tyler who catches her in his arms and kisses her. Bonnie walks over to Enzo and he lifts her and Jacob up in the air before setting her on her feet again. He kisses her lovingly. Then he kisses his son. "Congratulations!" Enzo smiles then he takes his son in his arms. "Thank you, love." Bonnie takes out her phone and takes some pictures. Stefan comes over then and takes some family photos of them. Then just with Enzo and Bonnie. They all leave the field and head towards the parking lot.

"So, where are we going to eat at?" Tyler asks once they get to their cars. "Hey, how about the Mystic Grill we haven't been there in ages!" Caroline says. Everyone agrees to meet there later. Enzo straps Jake in and they head home. "So, how does it feel?" Enzo smirks. "It feels fantastic, love. Now with this out of the way we can focus on the wedding happening in a few months." Bonnie smiles she can't wait for her summer wedding in Paris. When they get home Bonnie grabs Jake who is still wide awake and takes him upstairs to change him. Enzo is right behind her, but he goes to their room instead. Once Jake has on a clean diaper and fresh clothes on she puts him in his play pin and watches him play with his blocks. Enzo comes in and wraps his arms around her waist. "Mmm, I want another one." Bonnie rolls her eyes shaking her head. "Well, if you want to endure nine months of pregnancy and then labor you go right ahead." Enzo chuckles. Bonnie leaves him while she changes into something more comfortable.

They leave the house soon after James comes and takes Jacob so they can have a good time. Enzo holds her hand the whole ride to the Mystic Grill when they arrive they see Tyler and Caroline already there. They all walk in together and find a round booth that would fit for five people. Stefan arrives a few minutes later. "Finally, we can order." Bonnie and Caroline roll their eyes at Tyler. "So, Bonnie, Enzo the wedding in July is a go, right?" Bonnie nods. "Yes, Care and since were taking about it when do we for our fitting so I can tell my cousins." Caroline smiles. "Next Tuesday and that will be the final fitting." Bonnie nods soon their food comes and they eat in comfortable silence. "So, Stefan who are you bring to Bonnie and Enzo's wedding?" Stefan takes a sip of his drink before he sets it down.

"I'm not sure. So, Enzo is the whole family coming?" Enzo nods, "And Bonnie's as well, everything is paid for all I need is for Bonnie to meet Alex and Virgina." Tyler looks at Bonnie confused. "Why do they need to do that? I mean can't it wait till the wedding?" Bonnie and Enzo shake their heads. "Sadly, no. Enzo's cousins will be here Tuesday, so I'll do my fitting and then Enzo and I will have dinner with them." Enzo gives her a light peck on the cheek. They finish eating shortly after then decide to call it a night. The ride back home is a quiet one. After locking the car in the garage, they walk in through the living room hand in hand. They quietly walk to Jacob's room to find him awake, but he looks ready to fall asleep.

"He waited for us." Bonnie says as she picks him up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Enzo wraps his arm around her waist and then leans down to kiss his son on the temple. "He always does." Bonnie nods then puts Jake back in his crib with his stuffed wolf. They say goodnight leaving the door cracked then walk to their room. As soon as the door closes Enzo pushes her up against it kissing her passionately. Bonnie moans as she tugs on his leather jacket. He removes it and his shirt attaching his lips to her neck. Bonnie sighs as she runs her hands up and down his chest, then she starts unbuckling his belt. "Mm, you have to many clothes on." He whispers in her ear. Bonnie moans as he slowly removes her jacket and top. He brings his hands up to knead her breast still restrained by her bra.

Growing impatient, Bonnie removes it for him. She watches as his eyes darken. He lifts her up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. Enzo takes her left breast in his mouth slowly licking and sucking while he kneads the other then switches to give the other one the same amount of attention. Bonnie gasps leaning back against the door. Enzo carries her over to the bed laying her down gently. Bonnie pulls his head up for a kiss which he dominates as his hands slide down her body when he gets to her shorts he unbuttons them and slowly takes them off leaving Bonnie in just her red lace panties. She smiles seductively at him which he returns as he takes his pants off leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs. He climbs back on the bed and kisses her with one hand moving her panties aside and fingering her. Bonnie moans into the kiss as her hands pulls his boxers down a bit exposing him. She takes his length in her hand and she strokes him which earns her a throaty groan from Enzo.

He pulls away causing Bonnie to whine and slides down her body leaving kisses as he goes. Pulling down her panties he kisses her inner thigh making his way closer to where she needs him most. He looks up at her and smirks then he licks her adding his finger as he does so. Bonnie moans as she tugs at his hair wanting more. He gives her what she wants thrusting his tongue deeper and she comes in minutes. He licks her clean and then kisses her roughly. Not breaking the kiss Bonnie flips, them over so she's on top. She pulls away and does what he did for her leaving kisses down his body she pulls his boxers all the way off and takes his cock in her hands moving them up and down. Enzo moans, Bonnie smiles then she takes him in her mouth bobbling her head. She pulls back a little and licks his balls then back up to his tip. Enzo can't take anymore as he pulls her up to him and kisses her long and hard.

Bonnie is the first to pull away. "I want you now." Enzo smiles he flips them over again then grabs a condom from the nightstand. He slips it on and then he slides into her. Bonnie moans as he thrusts into her at a steady pace. She pulls him down for a kiss then he moves to kiss her neck. "Mm, Enzo faster, please!" He smiles down at her. "As you wish." He holds her hands above her head and thrust harder and faster into her. Enzo releases her hands and grabs her thighs while Bonnie runs her hands down his back scraping her nails against it. Enzo angles himself and soon they come together, Bonnie screams his name and claws at his back. Enzo pulls out tying the condom and lying on his side next to her. "You never left a mark before now." He pants Bonnie looks away, but he cups her face. "Hm, it's alright, love. In fact, it turned me on even more." Bonnie rolls her eyes but gives him a kiss then she pulls the sheet over them. "Sleep, we only have four hours until Jake wakes up." Enzo wraps his arms around her and they fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys let me know what you thought of this chapter! So the next chapter will be longer and it will feature Enzo's cousins and Lucy and Emily Bennett! So, there are only 3 chapters left and then this is over! I plan on updating some of my other stories as well so watch out for those when they come! Until next time...**_


End file.
